So dark so evil yet so close
by Scarlet-Night
Summary: What happens when three sisters are to reunite, but someone or something evil is stopping them? *pairings YY/OC R/OC M/OC*
1. Chapter 0

A poem for So dark so evil yet so close  
  
Have you ever wondered  
If there's someone by you  
Maybe there isn't but  
The presence is standing right behind you  
The presence is dark  
So evil at that  
So very creepy  
Just like the eyes of a black cat  
  
He controls one of your friends  
But you don't want him to  
He only cares about himself  
Not about you  
  
You reunite with your sisters  
He kidnaps one  
You swear to that man  
That he'll be killed by someone  
  
You reuinte with your sisters again  
You unleash your power on that man  
And you think  
'I hope we never see him again'  
  
All is well  
Since that man is gone  
You and your sisters are together  
For now and forever on!  
  
By: Kiana Naomi 


	2. Chapter 1

**We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters.   
We do own Kaishii, Kiana, Kumiko and any other character we say**  
  
  
So dark... so evil.. yet so close  
  
Chapter 1: Re-united  
kaishii sat quietly on her bed, thinking, wondering, crying. It had been two years, since she   
  
has seen her sisters."That's it, I am going to find them!!!!" she exclaimed. Kaishii went and   
  
got her horse ready. She packed a few things and was on her way. She rode quietly on   
  
Storm's back.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Yami," Kumiko called, grabbing her sister's arm and running towards him. "How's it  
  
going, you two?" he asked. "Okay," they replied in unison. Which made him laugh. What are you   
  
up ta, Yami?" Kiana questioned. " I was just going to meet up with Jounouchi and the others to   
  
see a movie. Hey do you two wanna join us?" he asked. "Sure" they answered. They walked towards   
  
the movie theater, and met up with Jounouchi and the others. Yuugi payed for everyone to get   
  
in, including Kiana and Kumiko. "The movie is about to start." Anzu informed them, while   
  
looking at her watch. Before they got to there seats, Jounouchi and Honda raided the snake bar.   
  
They went to there seats and started watching the movie.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Kaishii, rode silently and quickly towards Domino City. Storm galloped quickly down   
  
the path that leads towards it."I hope that they are still living there." She said   
  
losing her train of thought. When out of no where a little girl stepped in front of her and   
  
Storm. Storm halted quickly in front of the girl, and sent Kaishii flying."I'm really   
  
sorry little kid." She said as she jumped back on Storm, and started galloping away. She   
  
finally made it to Domino City.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
"That was a good movie," Kiana stated, stretching her arms and starting to walk. "That   
  
movie scared me,"Jounouchi said pretending to be afraid of it. He sat down at the nearest bench   
  
beside Honda. "Now what do you guys wanna do?" asked Yuugi. " I know, let's go for a walk."Anzu   
  
stated. "Sure, why not, there's nothing better to do." Yami stated.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Kaishii searched throughout the whole town, looking for her sister's. When out of the   
  
corner of her eye, she saw two tri-color haired girls in a group of people. "HEY! KIANA, KUMIKO!   
  
It's me Kaishii!!!!" she hollered towards them. Everyone started searching for the voice. All of a   
  
sudden Kiana saw a familiar face, riding towards them. " KAISHII!!!" they called out. Then ran   
  
toawrds their sister.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! It's really you, Kaishii!." kumiko blurted out. "Yea, I've missed you   
  
guys so much." She said, while getting off of Storm. The all walked towards Yuugi and the   
  
others.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
"Ummm...... Did I just miss something?!?!?!" Jounouchi questioned, with a confused look.   
  
"They are re-united at last. Three sister's seperated from each other. Torn apart and never to see   
  
each other again. Now after two years Kumiko, Kiana and Kaishii are re-united again.'' Yami   
  
explained.  
  
" Hey, guys we would like you all to meet our sister, Kaiishi." Kiana introduced her   
  
sister. "H-e-ll-o," Kaishii said shyly. hiding behind her sisters. "Hi, Kaishii, it's okay you   
  
don't have to be shy. Ryou said, bowing in front of Kaishii. Jounouchi nudged Ryou and said.   
  
"Looks like you have a giiirrrrrrlllllllllll friend." He said with a wink. " I do not. " Ryou,   
  
replied, while smacking Jounouchi playfully in the arm. Which caused Kaishii to hide behind her   
  
sisters again. Ryou realized that she was still very nervous. He stopped and walked towards her.   
  
He took her hand and brought her in the center of the gang. " Everyone, lets give Kaishii a nice   
  
welcome." he said.  
  
"Hi, Kaishii, my name is Yami, nice to meet you." He said. "Hello," she replied. a   
  
little less nervous. "These people aren't so bad, they're really nice, especially Ryou." Kaishii   
  
thought. She got to know everyone and felt a lot better.   
Authoress of this chapter: Kaishii Naomi 


	3. Chapter 2

** We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters**  
  
Chapter 2: Kidnapped  
The next day everyone was at the Turtle Game Shop. "So what does everyone want   
  
to do?" "You know what Ryou? that's a very good question. Maybe we could go to the park." Yami   
  
suggested. "You know what? That's a very good idea!" "Of course it is Jounouchi. We all knew   
  
that." Honda slapped Jonouchi for being so stupid. "Hey! What was that for?!" Anzu slapped her   
  
forehead. "Will he ever learn?"   
  
Kiana got up to get a drink. "Anyone else want anything while I'm up?" "Dr. Pepper!!!"   
  
Kaishii and Kumiko shouted in unison . "Okay. I'll be right back." Kiana walked into the kitchen and came back with a Dr.Pepper and one Sprite. She handed the Dr.   
  
Pepper for her sister's, then opened her Sprite.   
  
"Shall we leave to go to the park now?" "Just a minute Ryou, I'm gonna see if Shizuka   
  
wants ta come. Hey Yug, where's your phone?" Yugi pointed to the kitchen. "It's in there." "Okay."   
  
Jounouchi walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. He dialed his number and heard someone   
  
pick up on the other line. "Hello." "Hey Shizuka, it's me Jounouchi. I was just wondering if you   
  
wanna come to the park with the gang and I." "Sure, I'll meet you there. Bye!" "Bye." Jounouchi   
  
hung up the phone and walked back into the living room. "Shizuka said she'll meet us there."   
  
And with that he ran out of the Turtle Game Shop and shouted, "Last one to the park is a   
  
PUPPY DOG!!!" Nobody really wanted to be a puppy dog so they all ran out of the Turtle Game   
  
Shop following Jounouchi. Suddenly, Ryou tripped. Kaishii stopped running and helped Ryou up.  
  
"Are you okay?" "Yeah, just fine. Can we please walk the rest of the way? I   
  
don't want to trip again." "Sure we can."   
  
* * * * * * *  
  
When Ryou and Kaishii arrived at the park no one else was in sight so they just walked   
  
around. Suddenly they bumped into someone. "Oh sorry about that." Kaishii said as she helped   
  
the other girl up." "It's okay." "SHIZUKA?!?" "Oh my god. I didn't realize it was you Kaishii."   
  
Shizuka helped Ryou up. "Thank you." "You're welcome Ryou." Shizuka gave him a warm smile.   
  
"So where's my brother?" "Um.... we sorta lost him.." Kaishi said shyly. "Well let's go   
  
look for him then." Kaishii, Shizuka, and Ryou walked around for about a half an hour, but they   
  
didn't find the rest of the gang.   
  
Then Ryou tripped again, but no one noticed this time so they kept on walking. Somebody   
  
grabbed Ryou around the waist and pulled him into a dark alley. "Hello Ryou." The stranger said   
  
in an icy cold voice. "Malik?" The stranger allowed Ryou to turn around and sure enough, when   
  
he did, Malik was standing right there. Ryou tried to scream and run away, but Malik clamped   
  
his hand over Ryou's mouth and wrapped his arm tightly around Ryou's waist. Then he pulled out   
  
his millenium rod. "Scream or try to run away and you'll be sorry, so I wouldn't do that if I   
  
were you."   
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"I wonder where Ryou is?" Kaishii asked worriedly. "He probably tripped. Let's go look   
  
for him." Shizuka started leading them in a new direction. They walked around for about an hour   
  
and finally they found the gang, but no Ryou. "Ah darn! Ryou's not with you guys." "No. I thought  
  
he was with you?" Yugi asked Kaishii curiously. "Heh heh^^;;;. That's what I thought." Kaishii   
  
sweatdropped. "Don't worry Kaishii, I'm sure he'll be back soon." Anzu reassured. "Yeah,   
  
let's go look for him!" Kiana chimed in. "Then get an ice cream after." Everyone stared at   
  
Kumiko oddly. "Why not? We could all use a nice treat."   
  
"I AGREE! Ice cream!!!" Jounouchi pranced around shouting ice cream over and over again. Everyone else sweatdropped.   
  
"Okay let's go." Yami said grabbing Jounouchi's arm and pulling him in a new direction.   
  
They searched for about two hours, but never found Ryou.  
Authoress of this chapter: Kiana Naomi 


	4. Chapter 3

**We don't no own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters**  
Chapter 3: The Disasterous Search  
"How about we split up? We could cover more area's" Kiana suggested, noticing that Kaishii   
  
was getting worried even more. "Good idea. Okay, Honda, Anzu you go look through the parks. Yugi   
  
and Jounouchi, you look at the North end of town, where the school is. Shizuka, and kaishii you   
  
go with Kiana and search the south end. Yami and I will search through the air." Kumiko explained,  
  
getting off the ground. "Uh.....Kumiko, you can't fly." Kaishii commented out of no where. "I   
  
CAN TO!!!!!!!" Kumiko protested, with anger in her eyes. "It's okay, Kumiko, calm down." Both Yami   
  
and Kiana reasurred her. "Okay, lets all go find Ryou." Anzu chimmed in.  
  
Kumiko, pulled a broom shaded figure from her pocket. She then said some weird chant and   
  
it became bigger. "Hop on Yami." She smirked. He got on and they started to float in the air."We'll   
  
meet back here." Serenity called out. "Okay," Yami replied.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Kaishii, Shizuka and Honda searched the whole south end of town. They looked everywhere  
  
and were about to give up, when all of a sudden they heard a loud scream, coming from a   
  
valley. "IT'S RYOU!!!!!" Kaishii yelled. They all ran towards the scream, but couldn't find   
  
anything.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"You, think you can get away from me!" Malik growled as he stole Ryou's Millenuim Ring   
  
and pushed him against a wall. "N-nnn-ooooo" Ryou whimpered. "THEN WHAT?!?!?!" he punched Ryou in   
  
the ribs, which made him cry out in pain. "I dunno" He whimpered more, backing into a corner.  
  
"Poor little Ryou, is all alone. No one is here to help him." Malik laughed insanely,   
  
but all of a sudden Kaishii, Serenity and Kiana arrived in front of Malik. He kicked   
  
Ryou a couple times and then just vanished. Ryou lay there motionless. "RYOU!!!" Kaishii  
  
cried, as she ran to his side.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Kumiko and Yami were flying over the markets. When all of a sudden Kumiko spotted a Dr.   
  
Pepper stand. She tried to fight it, but couldn't the dr. pepper took over her mind. She dove   
  
towards the Dr. Pepper stand and nearly crashed them. You nearly killed us!" Yami whined. "Opps,   
  
sorry." She sweatdropped. "Ouswari! (Sit) Kumiko!" He blurted out. She crashed to the ground.   
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!" Kumiko demanded to know. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it." Yami   
  
cried with laughter. They both started laughing, at what just happened. Then for no reason they   
  
kissed. Kumiko turned bright red with embrassament after that.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"RYOU! Ryou! Are you okay? Please answer us" Kaishii cried. It was obvious that she   
  
really liked Ryou. "Wha?? Where am I?" he asked, trying to get back up, but fell back down."Here   
  
lemme help you." she said. "Thanks" he replied, blushing. It was also obvious, that Ryou liked   
  
Kaishii, too. Serenity got an idea, and then just smiled. "What?!?!" Kiana askied confusedly.  
  
"Oh nothing" she said, smiling.  
  
"Hey we better, meet up with the others at the park." They all started walking towards   
  
the park, to meet up with others, so they wouldn't get worried.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Jounouchi, Yuugi, over here," Anzu called, as she waved her hand in the air. Hey guys,   
  
any luck?" Yuugi asked. "No, hopefully the others hand better luck." Honda replied. "Ya," Joey   
  
agreed.  
  
"Well it can't be that bad, can it?" Anzu questioned." We don't know, something really   
  
bad could have happened, or he could've been dense, tripped and got lost." Jounouchi explained.  
  
"HEY! That's no way to treat your friend, big brother." Shizuka called over. "Hey!, sis you   
  
found Ryou." Jounouchi replied. "Yup!" Kaishii replied happily.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Yami and Kumiko were just about to leave and meet up with their friends, when a tall dark  
  
stanger walked in front of them. Kumiko! You're coming with me!." His voice boomed. "F-fa-th-er,  
  
what are y-you doing h-ere?" Kumiko asked in a scared voice. "I've come to get you, you brat."   
  
He hissed. "Hey, can't we work this out?" Yami tried to convince him. " WORK THIS OUT!!!"   
  
he demanded, as he punched Yami and sent him flying. "YAMI!!!!!!" she cried out, as she raced   
  
towards him, but was stopped by a large hand. He dragged her into the car, and drove off.  
  
Yami started limping back to the park. Kumiko's father's punch did a lot of damage to him.  
* * * * * * *  
  
" Who's missing?" Serenity asked curiously. " Just Yami and Kumiko." Yuugi replied.   
  
"Ya, I bet there off having fun, while they made us do all the work." Jounouchi retorted.   
  
Hey! We can't think like that about them, how would you feel if they said that about   
  
you?" Kiana tried to stop Jounouchi, from bad mouthing them like that. All of a sudden Yami   
  
staggered his way towards the others. "YAMI!!! What happened?" Yuugi asked running to his   
  
Yami's side. "Where's Kumiko?" Kiana questioned.  
  
"She's gone," with those words, he just said, tears began falling down his face.   
  
"WHAT!!!" Kaishii, replied in a very confused manor. "Her father came and took her back home."   
  
he cried. "She gave me this letter before her father took her. He opened it and this is what it   
  
read:  
Dear Yami and rest of the gang:  
  
I should've told you about my Father when I first met you, so I wrote this letter. I hope you   
  
under stand if I leave. I think it'll be safer for all of us. I'll miss you all and maybe one   
  
day we will meet again.  
  
~Kumiko Naomi~  
Yami folded the letter back up, tears falling down his face even more now. "I will never  
  
forget you Kumiko, the one person I actually opened up to, is now gone." he whispered. "We have   
  
to find her!" Anzu said. Yami got up of the ground and wiped the tears from his face.  
Authoress of this chapter: Kaishii Naomi 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Missing Ryou  
"I know where he lives. Come on! Follow me!" Kiana shouted and started running.   
  
"Hey! Wait up! Ya dun hafta run so fast!" Jounouchi called after her, almost tripping along   
  
the way.   
  
Ryou was still in pain from Malik and couldn't run. No one else noticed though because   
  
he was always so quiet, and Ryou was forgotten once again. Out of no where, someone grabbed him   
  
around the waist and took him somewhere dark. He gasped at the strong grip the person had on him.  
  
He guessed it was Malik again. "So we meet again Ryou." The same icy cold voice as before   
  
whispered in his ear. Ryou whimpered. "W-what d-do you wan-want f-f-from m-me?" "Isn't it obvious   
  
Numskull?  
I hate you, so I am kidnapping you! DUH! Even your Yami would've known that!" Malik kicked   
  
Ryou for being so dense. Ryou fell to the ground from the impact. "Hm.... why are you so afraid   
  
of me, Ryou. You know you could fight back." Ryou curled up into a defensive ball. "Weakling. How   
  
could you just sit there?! I'd fight back! So would Yami Bakura! What the heck is your damn   
  
problem?!" There was silence for quite a long time until Malik spoke up again. "Grrrrrr!!!!!!   
  
SAY SOMETHING!!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT EVERY SECOND OF THE DAY!!!" Ryou didn't   
  
say anything. He just stayed in his defensive ball.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Everyone, except Ryou that is, made it to the place Kiana was leading them. "Hey, what  
  
are the fuzz are you doing here?" Honda asked to no one in particular. "Oh my god! Where's Ryou?!"   
  
"Kaishii calm down." Yami tried to calm her, but it didn't work. "How can I calm down?! What if   
  
Malik has him again?!" "Malik?!" Yami went wide eyed. "We'll go look for him AFTER we find Khepri."   
  
There was no doubt about it, Yami truly loved Kumiko. When everyone was talking about this they   
  
hadn't noticed Anzu slip off then come back with Kumiko. "AHEM!" Everyone stared at Anzu.  
"Incase you haven't noticed, I have found Kumiko." "KHEPRI!" Yami ran up to her and hugged  
  
her. Kumiko blushed slightly. Shizuka noticed that Kaishii looked sort of sad, then said. "Maybe   
  
we should go look for Ryou now." "I agree wit ya sis. God knows what that creep could do to him."   
  
Jounouchi shivered slightly. He hated Malik and everything about him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS?!" Ryou didn't answer. "DID YOU DIE ON ME OR SOMETHING?!" This   
  
caught Ryou's attention. He rose his head and stared at Malik. Malik just kicked Ryou because he   
  
didn't know what else to do to him. Then he smirked. He grabbed Ryou by his shirt collar and   
  
threw him against the wall. Well Ryou wasn't sure if it was a wall because it was so dark that   
  
you couldn't see anything except the person in front of you. Then Malik pulled out his millenium  
  
rod and smirked even more at this.   
  
He rolled up Ryou's shirt sleeve and ran the sharp end of the rod over Ryou's  
  
smooth skin. Ryou cried out in pain at this. "You should have talked, then you wouldn't have had   
  
to go through this. It's your own fault and you should know it." Ryou whimpered. "Please....   
  
don't hurt me anymore..."   
  
"You think I'm actually going to listen to you now? Yeah I might have   
  
earlier, but not now and who's fault is that may I ask you?" "Mine...." Ryou answered silently.   
  
Malik chuckled. "Damn right it is. Maybe next time you'll think about it." Malik continued   
  
slicing little cuts onto Ryou's smooth clean skin.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Ohhhhh..... where could he be?" Kaishii was getting more and more worried now. "I have a   
  
feeling he's in here." Yami said pointing to a house. "Hey, isn't that Malik's house?" Yugi asked   
  
curiously. "We'll find out soon enough. Follow me everyone." Yami took them inside the house.   
  
When they got inside it was pitch black. "Oh great! Where's the damn light switch?!" Jounouchi   
  
complained. "What? Is little Jounouchi afraid of the dark?" Honda asked teasingly. "Stop it you   
  
two!" Anzu found the switch and turned the lights on. "Wow! This house is amazing!" Kumiko ran   
  
around the big living room almost knocking a few things down. Luckily Yami was able to catch   
  
them all and put the things back where they belonged. "We're not here to destroy the house Kumiko.  
  
We're here to find Ryou."   
  
"Oops! Sorry!" "Kumiko!" Everyone said in unison. Once they got everything settled,   
  
they started up the stairs. All of a sudden they heard a crash then started running to where   
  
the sound came from.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Arg! I should've turned on the lights! Now somethings broken and it could've been very   
  
valuable! This is all your fault Ryou!" "No it isn't." Yami said as his flicked on the lights.   
  
"Grrrrrrr! Stupid Pharaoh!"  
Authoress of this chapter: Kiana Naomi 


	6. Chapter 5

**We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters**  
  
Chapter 5: The Challenge  
Before Yami could even get his hands on Malik. Malik jumped out the window and   
  
surprisingly landed on his feet. Then he ran away. Yami turned his attention back to Ryou.   
  
"Are you okay Ryou?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the cuts on Ryou's arms. Ryou nodded   
  
his head.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine. My arms are a little sore though." Yami and Yuugi both looked around the room   
  
to see if there was anything they could use to bandage up Ryou's arms. They both decided to use   
  
the sheet on the bed. Apparently it was Malik's sheet because they saw pictures of Isis and him   
  
together so they guessed that this was probably Malik's room. Yuugi and Yami both tore long   
  
strips off the sheet and tied it around Ryou's arms. "That better?" Yuugi asked his friend.   
  
"Yes. A lot better. Thank you." "You're welcome." Yuugi replied politely.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile at the police station. "If you let me out you'll be rich. I will give you   
  
over a million dollars." The police men all gasped. Then one police man spoke up. "I'm sorry,   
  
but I won't let you bribe us with money." " Then I guess I'll just have to   
  
get out the hard way." The man summoned some sort of dark energy and threw it  
  
at all of the police men. He ran out of the police station.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"So what now?" Anzu asked quietly. "ICE CREAM!" Kumiko and Jounouchi both shouted at the   
  
same time. "I could swear that you two are related somehow. Let me check it up in some history   
  
books. Maybe there's a connection." Yami joked. Everyone except for Jounouchi and Kumiko burst   
  
out laughing. "Ha ha. Very funny Yami." "Oh but it was." Everyone laughed even harder at this.   
  
Jounouchi and Kumiko started whispering something to each other, but no one noticed seeing that   
  
they were all to busy laughing. "Ok on the count of three.... 1.... 2..... 3!" "SHUT UP!" They   
  
both shouted at the same time. Everybody stopped laughing and blinked. "Did somebody just hear   
  
the wind?" Everybody laughed again. "Good one Honda!" Yuugi said between laughter. This made   
  
Kumiko and Jounouchi really mad. Jounouchi punched Honda. "Hey dude, what was that for?" "It's   
  
fo' making me look like a complete idiot!" Jounouchi said through clenched teeth. "Oh come on   
  
brother.   
  
It was only a joke!" Shizuka said trying to cheer Jounouchi up. "Yeah some joke."   
  
He grumbled. "Aww! Can't we all be happy again?" Ryou asked cheerfully. Jounouchi walked over   
  
to him. " Listen Mr. Niceguy. Try being made fun of! It's not a happy feeling now is it?"   
  
"FYI Jounouchi, I wasn't made fun of, but I could've been killed. I would rather have been made fun  
  
of instead?" Jounouchi backed off at that. Everyone looked at Ryou, shocked that he actually  
  
had the courage to tell Jounouchi off. "So how about we all go to the park?"   
  
"Ryou I have a question. Did Yami Bakura take over you a minute ago?" Yami asked him   
  
curiously. "No why?" "No reason." Kaishii gasped. "Ryou, why would you want to go to the park?!   
  
That's where you got kidnapped!" "Did I say park? Sorry I meant the game shop." He gave a short   
  
laugh. "That's a great idea Ryou!" Yuugi exclaimed.   
  
Let's go!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile underground in a dark dungeon like place. "I need you to eliminate Yuugi Mutou.  
  
He's the only one that could interfere with our plans so far. Then after you succesfully do that  
  
you have to kidnap Ryou again and I'll do the rest from there." "Yes Master." Malik bowed   
  
respectfully. "I will eliminate Yuugi Mutou." "You're so very loyal to me Malik, can I always   
  
count on you?" "Yes Master." "Very well. Go do as you were told to now." "Yes Master." With   
  
that Malik took off.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Aww man! I lost!" Jounouchi exclaimed. Ryou chuckled a little. "Oh come on Jounouchi.   
  
I didn't think I was that good." "Quit rubbing it in or else I'll rub it right back in your   
  
face!" Jounouchi said slightly irritated. Ryou laughed. Yuugi walked into the room just then.   
  
"Ohhhhh! I didn't get to see who won!" Yami laughed. "Ryou won Aibou. Can't you tell by the way   
  
Jounouchi's acting?" "Oh. Yeah." Yugi and Yami both laughed.   
  
Meanwhile all the girls were having a chat of some sort on the other side of the room.   
  
"Boys and their dueling." Anzu said with a tint of annoyance in her voice. "Actually I like   
  
dueling too." Kaishii said while glancing over at Ryou. Anzu looked at her then raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Really? I used to a while ago, but I gave up since I cound't beat anyone."   
  
"That's no reason to give up." Exclaimed Kiana. "Yeah. You   
  
never know. With a lot of practise you could become a really good duelist!" Kaishii said,   
  
sticking up for her sister. "Oh I don't know. I haven't dueled for about six months now. It   
  
just seems sort of impossible." "Nothing's impossible! It just takes time." Shizuka said trying   
  
to persuade Anzu. "Well if you say so." Anzu grabbed her deck from her purse. "You mean to say   
  
that you had your deck in your purse the whole time?!" Kiana and Kaishii laughed at Kumiko's   
  
outburst.   
  
"Should I duel one of the guys?" Anzu said trying to ignore Kumiko. "Sure go ahead. I'd   
  
duel Jounouchi, seeing how Ryou just beat him." Shizuka laughed. "Good luck Anzu. And my brother's   
  
not that good of a duelist so I'm sure you'll beat him easily!" "I heard dat Shizuka! And what's   
  
dis? Anzu wants ta duel me?" "Yes I do." "Okay den it's time ta duel!" A few minutes later.   
  
"Aww man! I got defeated by a beginner!" Anzu laughed at him then smiled at the girls. "I guess   
  
you were right. All I needed was a little practise." "You did good Anzu." Yuugi said smiling at   
  
her. "I didn't think you could actually pull it off." "Are you saying that I can't duel Yuugi?!"   
  
"No no, not at all. I think you can duel really good. You've improved. Lots." "Good."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile otside of the game shop Malik was hiding in the bushes. 'Soon Yuugi, you'll   
  
be gone just like my master wants you to be. Very soon. Sooner than you think.' Malik thought   
  
then he smirked. The plan was too perfect for him.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Who wants to go outside for a walk?" "I do!" Was the response Ryou got from everyone.   
  
"Okay let's go." The gang walked outside. "Big mistake." Malik jumped out from the bushes and pointed  
  
his Millenium Rod dangerously close to Yuugi. "I challenge you to a duel Yuugi Mutou and if I   
  
win then you die.""Yuugi!" Kaishii and Yami both gasped. "And what if I don't want to duel you   
  
Malik?" Yuugi asked slightly nervous.  
  
"Then I'll kill you now." Malik said dangerously. "I accept your challenge then." Yuugi   
  
said. "Oh and if the Pharaoh interferes I'll kill you." Yuugi looked at Yami and they both   
  
nodded. "I accept your conditions Malik, but what if I win? What do I get?" "Whatever you want."   
  
Malik replied. "Then if I win you give me the Millenium Rod." Yuugi said confidently. Malik   
  
gasped. 'I have to win. I can't let him get his hands on the Millenium Rod.' Malik thought.  
Authoress of this chapter: Kiana Naomi 


	7. Chapter 6

**We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters**  
Chapter 6: Malik's Defeat  
"Yuugi, you can't do this!!! It's not right. Please don't" Kaishii cried.  
  
"I have too." " There must be another way. Why does everything have to end  
  
in fighting."she cried, running off. "KAISHII! wait." Ryou said chasing   
  
after her.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Now, we will start the duel" Malik said coldly. "Fine with me,"   
  
" I play one magic card face down and place the Rude Kaiser in attak mode," Malik smirked.  
  
"Then I play the Curse of Dragon in attack mode. Now Curse of Dragon   
  
attack the Rude Kaiser." Yuugi commanded."Errrr......lucky shot. Now   
  
what will you do about this." He played Ookazi. "It takes 800 points away from your  
  
life points. Now you're at 1200. For my monster, I play Punished Eagle in attack mode."  
  
"Malik was so nice before, what happened to him?" Anzu wondered.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Ryou continued looking for Kaishii. He was starting to get tired from all  
  
the running, when he finally found her. "Kaishii, there you are, what happened   
  
back there?" " I don't know Ryou. I just couldn't watch." she replied"It's okay"  
  
he reassured her.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
" I attack with the Dark Magician, which brings you life points to 1400. I also  
  
play this magic card face down. "I play Silver Fang in defense mode and end my turn" Malik said.  
  
"I play one card face down, your move Malik" Yuugi announced. "I summon the Blue Eyes  
  
White Dragon." Malik called forth his monster. "But there's only 4 Blue Eyes cards. How do you  
  
have one?" Shizuka questioned. "Easily, I beat Seto Kaiba." "WHAT!?!?!?!" they all said in  
  
unison.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
"Let's get back to the duel, okay Kaishii?" "Alright" she replied. All of a sudden, out   
  
of no where a spear shaped object was hurling towards Ryou. "Ryou LOOK OUT!!" she ran towards him  
  
and pushed him out of the way, taking the hit. She pulled the spear out of her arm. "Kaishii are   
  
you alright?" Ryou asked concernedly.  
  
"Yea, I think so, but that spear came out of no where!"" Your arm, it looks bad." He took  
  
off the bandna, he was wearing around his neck and wrapped it around Kaishii's arm."Thanks"   
  
she repplied blushing,as she got up. They started walking towards the game shop.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
"Too bad, you won't be able to use it, because I play a card that I placed down last turn.  
  
Trap Hole. It destroys the monster you summoned, if it's over 1000 points, and your Blue Eyes is.   
  
"Errr....I won't lose.  
  
Shizuka spotted Ryou and Kaishii, walking towards the shop. "Hey you two, it's about time you showed up."  
  
she stated. "Sorry about that." Ryou replied. "Kaishii, your shirt is stained with blood, what   
  
the hell happened?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"I also play Summoned Skull in attack mode, and attack your Silver Fang.""A small price"   
  
"But this one won't, I attack your life points directly, with my Curse Of Dragon, taking the   
  
rest of your life Points. "What!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! This can't be happening." with that   
  
Malik disappeared, leaving his Millenuim Rod behind.  
  
"Good, Yuugi won....." Ryou caught her just as she passed out.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Kaishii re-awakened about an hour later, realizing that she was in Yuugi's room. She   
  
looked at her arm, it was properly bandaged. There came a knock at the door." Come in."   
  
she said cheerfully.  
  
"I see you're feeling better," Ryou commented. "Yup" she replied. "I just brought you   
  
some cloths, so that you can change out of your stained ones.""Thanks" she replied getting   
  
out of Yuugi's bed. He closed the door and headed down stairs.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"How is she?" Yuugi asked, a bit concerned for her."She's fine, she'll be down in a   
  
minute.   
  
A few minutes later, Kaishii came down the stairs with a bright smile on her face. I'm   
  
glad to see you're feeling better sis." Kiana hugged her. "Thanks Kiana" "Hey has anyone seen   
  
Kumiko?" Anzu questioned.  
  
"Right here," she replied falling out of the closet. "Umm.....Kumiko, what are doing in   
  
Yuugi's closet?" Ryou asked. "Looking for something," she replied. "Found it" she pulled out Kaishii's favorite   
  
necklace and ran.  
  
"Hey, give that back Kumiko!" she chased after her, knocking almost everything and everyone over  
  
in the house. "Come and get me Kaishii!" she giggled running down the hall. She didn't realize,  
  
that she was about to run into a wall. "Kumiko watch....." Kumiko slammed into the wall. "out...."  
  
She glared at the wall. "You aren't suppose to be here wall" Kumiko continued yelling at the wall.   
  
"Ummm.......Kaishii, what....is...Kumiko doing?" Ryou asked, afraid of the answer he would get.  
  
Kaishii. quickly snatched the necklace, and then turned to Ryou. "She's mad at the wall because   
  
she densely ran into it."   
  
* * * * * *  
  
"You have failed me Malik." The evil voice growled. " Yes, Master. I am sorry. I won't   
  
let it happen again" Malik bowed respectfully in front of the shadowing figured.  
  
"Let's just hope it better not Malik. Now be gone."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I did not Kaishii!!!!" Kumiko got up and started chasing her again. "Sorry Ryou, but I   
  
gotta go now. She dodged Kumiko's attempt at catching and ran down the stairs, and outside. "COME   
  
BACK HERE, KAISHII!!!!" kumiko continued running after her. She accidently ran right into someone.   
  
Kaishii turned around laughing. "See i told you, you run densely." Kumiko just ignored her. "I'm   
  
sorry, can I help you up." "Stay away from me!!!!!" the stranger disappear.  
  
"Was it just me or was that Malik??" Kaishii blinked. "Oh well" Kumiko replied grabbing   
  
her sister by wrist."Gotchya!" "EEEPPP!!! Okay okay, I take it back. Let's just go back inside   
  
with the other's." Kaishii said with a smile. The both started laughing and walked back to the   
  
Game Shop.  
Authoress of this chapter: Kaishii Naomi 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Just another Ordinary Day, or is it?  
  
  
  
"So...there you two are." Yami, said with a little laugh. Kaishii and Kumiko noded their   
  
heads with a smirk. "Yami, will you come here for a minute. We'd like to talk to you." Kaishii   
  
said smiling misdevishly. "Okay......." Yami said confusedly. Kumiko grabbed him, while Kaishii   
  
grabbed a pink bunny suit. "What are you going to do with that?" "You'll see." Kaishii smirked.  
  
Kumiko tied Yami's hands together, while Kaishii un-tangled herself. "Kaishii, you hopeless*   
  
Kumiko said under her breath. "HEY!! I Heard that!" "Oh brother" Yami said with a sigh.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I have to destroy Yuugi Mutoh, but how, he has my Millenuim Rod. All of a sudden there   
  
was a loud blast and Malik was sent flying. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, collasping   
  
to the ground. "I have no more use of you Malik Ishtar....Now I will destroy you.....It's a   
  
shame though. I always thought of you kind of as a son to me."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
" I sense something. I must go Kumiko. Something's happened." With that Kaishii ran to get  
  
Kiana and find out what was troubling her.   
  
"Kiana did you feel that?" Kaishii asked concernedly. "Yea, what do you think if could   
  
be. I have a terrible feeling about this." "Let's turn into our goddess forms and find out what   
  
the distrubance is." Kaishii said, starting to transform. "Right!" Kiana did the same thing and   
  
then they left to find out what was troubling them so much.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Please, do-nnn-'t hu-rrr-t m-e." Malik winced trying to get up. He collasped again. At that   
  
point, Kaishii and Kiana had just arrived at the scene.   
  
"MALIK!" Kiana and Kaishii cried in unison. "What the hell did you do to him Kairo?"   
  
Kaishii demanded. Kairo was just about to end Malik, when Kiana's soul Angel appeared and flung   
  
a flaming beam at him. Knocking him off balance. You little.......You shall pay for that.   
  
He shot a dark energy at her. "You Bastard!!!!!!!!! I hate you!!!!!" Malik yelled. He ran towards   
  
Kairo. This made Kairo very pissed. His dark energy flared up and shot it directly towards Malik.  
  
"MALIK!!! LOOK OUT!!!!!!" Kaishii yelled. She released her Soul Angel, then used her water   
  
technique and shot it towards her fathers energy beam. Both energy beams exploded in the air,   
  
knocking everyone off their feet. Kairo got up. "I Will Destroy you all. You'll see!!!!!!!!!"   
  
A white cloud apeared in front off him and he was gone.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
"Hey kumiko, do you know where Kiana and Kaishii went?" Ryou asked. "No, sorry those to   
  
ran out about 20 minutes ago. "Oh okay, can you tell them I was looking for them?" Ryou   
  
questioned. "Sure" she replied and then went back to reading her book.  
  
Kaishii and Kiana turned back to their normal forms and ran towards Malik. "Will he be   
  
alright?" Kiana asked a little concerned for him. "Yes, he is just very exhausted from   
  
everything." Kaishii picked him up and placed him on her back. She carried him to Yuugi's house   
  
and placed him carefully on Yuugi's bed.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
"Umm......excuse me but why is he here?" Jounouchi said rudely. "For you information,   
  
Malik was hurt and was under control by my Step-father. Is there a problem with that. Malik was   
  
never really mean just under control." Kaishii yelled at Jounouchi. Jounochi just stayed quiet   
  
and walked away.   
  
Malik re-awakened, in an area he didn't recognise. "Where am I?" "You are in Yuugi Mutoh's  
  
house." Kaishii replied. "What happened? I don't remember anything." "Kaishii, you under   
  
control by my father Kairo. I am very sorry for what he has done to you." Kaishii replied.   
  
"It wasn't your fault." Malik, said, with a wince.  
  
"One sec Malik, there's something that I have to get that belongs to you." Kaishii went   
  
down stairs and a few seconds later, came back with the Millenuim Rod. "I think this belongs to   
  
you." she handed Malik the Rod. "My Rod, but why are you giving this back to me. I don't   
  
deserve it." Malik started crying. The tears kept flowing. " I tried to kill you all and you   
  
and the others are trying to help me." Malik cried more. "Malik it's in the past. lets start   
  
over." Kiana said hugging him.  
Authoress of this Chapter: Kaishii Naomi 


	9. Chapter 8

**We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters, but we do own Nailah, Khepri and Fukayna   
and any other character we say**  
Chapter 8: Forgotten Memories - Part 1  
  
"But why?" Malik asked with pure curiousity. "Well because..... um because everyone   
  
deserves a second chance." Kiana replied. Malik glanced at her. "You mean it?" "Yes I do."   
  
Malik went to ask another question, but Jounouchi rudely ran into the room just then.   
  
"Hey peoples! Yami wants ya to talk ta ya." "Tell him that we'll be down stairs in a minute."   
  
Kaishii told him. "Okay!" And with that Jounouchi bounded out of the room.  
  
Malik looked questioningly at the door. "Why's he so-" "Hyper?" Kiana finished for   
  
him. "Yeah..." Malik replied. "Because he's always like that. Really, I have no clue why he   
  
could be so hyper all the time." Malik laughed a little, but winced because he was still in   
  
pain from Kairo. "You all right?" Kiana asked. "Yeah just...... i don't think i should've   
  
listened to Kairo, but he bribed me into hurting you guys. I never realized how nice you all   
  
were until now..."  
  
Kiana thought of something just then. "Malik, do you know any-" She got cut off because   
  
Yami walked into the room just then. "Didn't i just send Jounouchi up here to get you guys five   
  
minutes ago?" He asked. "Uh yeah. Sorry about that." Kaishii said. "It's okay. I kinda just   
  
wanted to talk to Malik anyways, but you two can stick around." "Okay." Kiana smiled. Yami then   
  
turned his attention to Malik. "Malik, do you know anything about Kairo's plans?" "Hey I was   
  
gonna ask him that, but you walked in!" Kiana shouted at him. "Whoops. Sorry." "Actually I do"   
  
Yami looked at Malik. "What exactly is he planning.?" "Well.... he wants to eliminate you and   
  
Yuugi because you are the only ones that could interfere with his plans so far. He wants to   
  
kidnap Ryou. I don't know why though. And for his major part of the plan, keep the Goddesses,   
  
aka.Kaishii, Kiana, and Kumiko, away from each other then destroy them so that he can rule the   
  
world. Well actually not just the world, but he even wants to bring the Shadow Games back."  
  
Yami sat there and thought about this for a while. Then something hit him.  
  
Flash back - 3000 BC  
  
It was a very hot day in Egypt. The young Pharaoh Bel Um Fal was sitting in his throne.   
  
"Pharaoh, there is somebody here to see you." One of the slaves said from the opening of the   
  
room. "Who is it, may I ask?" The slave shuffled her feet. "He says that his name is Kairo."   
  
She looked up at Bel Um Fal. "Let him come in." The Pharaoh said. The slave bowed respectfully   
  
and hurried away.  
  
A tall dark man dressed in dark robes walked into the room just then. He walked until   
  
he was about 3 feet away from Bel Um Fal. "What do you want Kairo?" He hissed. Kairo smirked.   
  
"Nothing." Bel Um Fal glared at him. "Well then what is it?!" "I have Fukayna." "What?!" Bel Um   
  
Fal practically jumped off of the throne. "What did you do to her?!" Bel Um Fal was now furious. "I haven't done anything to her yet, but I will soon. And I'll also get her sisters from Bakari and Dakarai too. I'm warning you now Bel Um Fal, your Goddesses will soon be no more." With that Kairo left. Bel Um Fal didn't know what to do, but he knew one thing for sure. He had to get Fukayna back. And soon too.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Somewhere else outside of the palace. Dakarai was running to his friend Bakari's   
  
house. "Bakari open up!" Dakarai shouted while pounding on the door. Bakari opened the door and   
  
Dakarai fell down. Bakari helped his friend up. "What is it, Dakarai?" Bakari asked him.   
  
"He took Khepri." He replied sadly. "What in the name of Amun?! Why would he do that?!" Dakarai   
  
looked at him. "I don't know, but I have to get her back." "Get who back?" A dark voice said   
  
from behind Dakarai. Dakarai spun around. "You. What did you do with Khepri?" He asked, eyes   
  
narrowing. "Nothing yet dear Dakarai. I am only here to inform Bakari that I have Nailah."   
  
"WHAT?!" Bakari screamed. Kairo took off.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Back at the palace. Bel Um Fal was pacing back and forth in front of his throne. Just   
  
then Seto, the High Priest walked in. "Pharaoh." Bel Um Fal stopped pacing and looked at him.   
  
"Bakari and Dakarai are here. Would you like them to come in?" "Yes." Bel Um Fal replied.   
  
Seto left and the two boys came stumbling into the room. They both ran up to Bel Um Fal.  
  
"Kairo, he's got-" Bel Um Fal cut Dakarai off by raising a hand to silence him. "I know. He has  
  
Fukayna too. We have to get them back. Do you know what he could do if he drains them from their  
  
power and transfers it to his own body? With all of their power combined he would have the power   
  
to take over the world and be the new Pharaoh." "If that happens then what will you do?" Bakari   
  
asked curiously. "I........ I.. guess I would have to..... seal us inside the items..." "WHAT?!   
  
No! That can't happen! We'll get them back!" Dakarai yelled. "Yes. We do have to get them back.   
  
We need a plan. Any suggestions?" Bel Um Fal looked at the two friends hopefully. "I..... don't   
  
know." Bakari said then he looked at Dakarai. "What are you looking at me for?" Bakari sighed.   
  
"Do you have any suggestions?" He asked Dakarai. "Any suggestions? Well one of us could distract  
  
Kairo by challenging him to a duel or something and then the other two can free the Goddesses."   
  
"That's a brilliant idea!" Bel Um Fal said happily.   
  
"I'll challenge Kairo to a duel and Bakari, Dakarai, you two can go free the Goddesses."  
  
"Okay." The two agreed. "Then it's settled. Let's go. Um..... where is Kairo's hideout?" Bel Um   
  
Fal sweat dropped. "Bakari and I know where. Right Bakari?" There was no answer. "Bakari?"   
  
"Come on you two slowpokes." Bakari said from outside the palace. Dakarai sweat dropped. "Uh...   
  
yeah." Dakarai and Bel Um Fal ran outside.  
  
The three of them ran until Bakari stopped in front of a trap door in the ground. He   
  
pulled up the door and walked down the stairs signaling Bel Um Fal and Dakarai to follow him.  
  
They walked through endless corridors until they finally reached a big heavy wooden door   
  
with heiroglyphics carved into it. "I think that's where he's keeping the Goddesses." Bakari   
  
said, opening the door with help from Bel Um Fal and Dakarai.  
Authoress of this chapter: Kiana Naomi 


	10. Chapter 9

**We Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters, so don't sue **  
  
Chapter 9: Forgotten Memories Part II  
  
"Kairo, what do you want with us?" Nailah asked, with a tone a fear in her voice. "You,   
  
will see soon enough my Nailah. In the ean time I think, I shall tell you all the story of the   
  
Judgement Gate." He Smirked. "The what??? Gate" Fukayna blurted out. "Yes the Judgement gate.   
  
Let me explain: A long time ago, when you were all just little children playing happily. The   
  
goddesses decided to create a gate called 'The Judgement Gate' So that when two people from   
  
different worlds fell in love with each other. They would have to walk through this gate, but   
  
if there is any doubt or dispair in either ones heart. The two lovers would be seperated, never   
  
to see each other again. But if there is no doubt or dispair in their hearts, they will live   
  
together forever." Kairo explained.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
"I wonder what the sick physco has planned." Bel Um Fal thought. All of a sudden,   
  
something shot towards them. No one noticed it except Dakarai. It was racing towards his best   
  
friend. " BAKARI!!!! LOOK OUT!!!" Dakarai runs towards his friend, pushing him out of the way.   
  
Bel Um Fal turned around. "What the hell just happened?" "I am not sure myself something was   
  
sent flying to right towards Bakari" "Are you two alright?" Bel Um Fal asked. "Yes" they replied in   
  
unison. The three young companions continued their searh for Khepri, Fukayna and Nailah.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
"But Kairo, what does the Judgement gate have to do with us?" Khepri questioned curiously.  
  
He laughed. "You'll see soon enough. But right now I think it's time for me to remove all of your   
  
goddess powers and add them to my own." Kairo took out his mystical staff and pointed it at   
  
Kumiko. He start enchanting a spell, which made Fukanya let our a loud scream. "What the hell   
  
are you doing?" Kaishii called upon her Soul Angel, Noble Scarlet. " I HATE YOU!!!!!!," as she   
  
shouted those words a huge water blast came rushing towards Kairo. He easily deflected it, and   
  
sent it right back at her. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she slammed into a wall.   
  
Khepri rushed towards her sister. "Are you alright Nailah?" "Yes" she replied. Khepri   
  
pulled out her own staff and pointed it at Kairo. "You won't get away this Kairo. Dakarai and   
  
the others will destroy you." she released a very power flaming blast, which trapped Kairo in a   
  
circle of fire. He, put out the flames easily. "You two are still as weak as can be." He laughed.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
"That was Nailah's scream" Bakari said. Bel Um Fal raced towards where the scream came   
  
from. "FUKAYNA!!!!!!!" The three finally found Khepri, Nailah and Fukayna. Bel Um Fal ran to   
  
Fukayna's side. "Are you okay?" he asked, tears running down his face. "Yes, but Kairo has all   
  
my goddess powers." she replied weakly. Bel Um Fal looked at Kairo. "You bastard, I challenge   
  
you two a duel. If I win you release Nailah, Khepri, Fukanya and give back her powers." "And   
  
if I win, I kill you." Kairo smirked. "Bel Um Fal, don't do it!! It's to much of a gamble."   
  
Nailah said, while trying to keep her balance. Bel Um Fal ingored her. " I accept."  
  
"Dakarai, you have to convince him other wise he will die if you don't." "Khepri, it's   
  
okay don't be afraid. Bel Um Fal will win." Dakarai hugged her re-assuringly. "When I look   
  
into your eyes, I believe everything you say, and that everything will be alright." Khepri   
  
smiled.  
  
"Nailah are you alright?" Bakari questioned concernedly, seening she was limping. "Yes,   
  
I'm fine." "Are you sure?" "I think so." "Here lemme help you." Bakari wrapped his arm around   
  
Nailah's waist, holding her so that she could support herself. Nailah started to cry afraid of   
  
what Kairo had told them. "Nailah what's wrong?" Bakari asked. "I dunno" she cried more.   
  
Bakari kissed her lightly on the cheek.   
  
"Let's start the duel!" Kairo smirked. " By Ra! You're going down Kairo! Just you wait"   
  
Bel Um Fal cursed. They each shuffled their decks and drew five cards. "Now who will go first?"   
  
Bel Um Fal questioned. "Well you challenged me to the duel, so I think it's fair that I go first."  
  
"Fine by me, you sinster bastard." Bel Um Fal growled. "For my first move, I will play this card   
  
face down. I also play The Judge Man in attack mode. Your move Bel Um Fal." "Then I play the Dark   
  
Magician in attack mode and attack your Judge Man, bringing you to ----." Bel Um Fal finished his   
  
turn. Then I place a monster in defense mode. Ending my turn." Kairo announced. "Fine by me. I place  
  
one card face down and then I also add the Mystical Elf in Defence mode." " You aren't going to like  
  
this next move of mine. I play Just Desserts, it takes 500 life points for each monster on the field.  
  
This takes you life points down to 1000.   
  
Come on Bel Um Fal! You can do it. Show that ass what your made of." Khepri shouted to the  
  
Pharaoh. Bakari helped Nailah to where the other's were. Bel Um Fal, we all know you can win. Take   
  
him down. He doesn't deserve to live." " I will Nailah, don't worry."   
  
Bel Um Fal drew his next card. "This is the forth piece of Exodia, all I need is one more."  
  
Then I will have won the duel, if I keep my defences up until I draw the last piece of Exodia, I will   
  
win." "Hurry up make your move already. I don't have all day to take over the world, you know." Shut  
  
up!!!!!" Fukayna yelled towards Kairo. "You dare to talk to me like that. Now you will regret it.   
  
"Fukayna!!!!!" Bel Um Fal cried. But before Kairo could finish his attack. Nailah Flew in front of the  
  
of the energy blast.   
  
"I won't let you hurt my sister!! she pulled out her own staff and slipped the Dark Magician, into  
  
the card place. He staff glew a bright blue. "Now I have the power of the Dark Magician." She whacked the  
  
energy ball right towards Kairo. He quickly shielded himself. "If you interfer one more time Nailah the  
  
Pharaoh will be forced to forfeit." Kairo laughed insanely.   
  
Bel Um Fal played one card face down and attacked Kairo's face down card. "Aww....that's   
  
a shame you attacked my Blue Eyes. That takes your life points down to 500. I'll attack your   
  
mystical Elf." Kario smirked. "I only have one chance left, I have to trust in the heart of the cards.  
  
Bel Um Fal drew his card. "YES!!! Hey Kairo how would it feel if you were beaten. I play all five   
  
pieces of Exodia." Bel Um Fal smiled happily as Exodia destroyied Kairo's monster's and life points.  
~End of Flash back~  
  
  
  
"Hey Yami are you there. Earth to Yami." Kaishii said, trying to snap Yami out of his   
  
trance. "Oh sorry, I just remembered something." "That's okay" Kiana smiled. Hey Kaishii, you're   
  
really good friends with Ryou right?" Malik asked. "Yes" she replied. "Can you give this to him for  
  
me?" "Sure thing Malik. Now I think it's time you had some rest, you still are not at full strength yet."  
  
Kaishii said while pushing the other's out the door. "See you later Malik." "Bye Kiana. Thanks for   
  
everything you two. With that Kiana closed the door.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
"Ryou, Malik asked me to give you this. She handed Ryou the Millenium Ring. "My   
  
Millenuim Ring. I thought I would never get it back." "Well Ryou, it wasn't Malik's fault he   
  
was under control of my step-father. He's back to normal now." Kaishii hugged Ryou and then   
  
went to get something to eat.  
Authoress of this Chapter: Kaishii Naomi 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Truth or Dare?  
  
Malik woke up, yawning loudly. He got out of Yuugi's bed and walked downstairs. "Hey   
  
Malik. Feeling better?" Kiana greeted him happily. "Yes." Malik replied. Then he thought of   
  
something. The way Kiana greeted him was so familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Then it   
  
hit him.  
  
Flash back  
  
He was laying in a bed in someones house. Just then a girl walked in. "Hey Dakarai.   
  
Feeling better?" The girl asked him. "Yes." He replied.  
  
Flash back ends  
  
'That couldn't be her.' Malik thought. "Um Malik? You there?" Kiana asked breaking him   
  
out of his trance. Malik looked at her. 'She looks exactly like her, but it couldn't be her   
  
could it?' "Malik?" Malik turned away from her. 'Wait a minute! It has to be her! She has the   
  
element of fire.' Malik turned around fast, knocking Kiana off balance in the process. He   
  
quickly grabbed her before she hit the floor. "Some fast reflexes ya got dere." Jounouchi said.   
  
Malik blushed. Jounouchi just laughed at this. "Um Malik?" "Yeah?" "You can let go of me now."   
  
"Oh right." Malik blushed even more. He let go of Kiana. Jounouchi was laughing so hard that he   
  
was on the floor.   
  
Malik stomped on Jounouchi's foot and walked into the next room where the rest of the   
  
gang was. Kiana followed him. "Owwwww!" Jounouchi howled. "You hurt my foot Ishtar!" Malik   
  
poked his head in the room where Jounouchi was on the floor caressing his foot. "And what are   
  
you going to do about it?" "Get you!" Jounouchi growled, then he got up and started chasing Malik   
  
around the house. They only suceeded in knocking things down and breaking them until Malik was   
  
cornered. "Gotcha!" Jounouchi said, pinning Malik against the wall. "I guess you did." Malik   
  
smiled. "Why are ya smiling?" Jounouchi asked with a look of confusion on his face. "Yes, why   
  
are you smiling Malik? You're in just as much trouble as Jounouchi is." Yami said from behind   
  
Jounouchi. Malik gasped as did Jounouchi. "Now explain this big mess." Yami said pointing to the   
  
various broken objects on the floor. Yuugi and the others were trying to clean it all up. "Yuugi stop.   
  
Malik and Jounouchi have already volenteered to clean up." "Okay Yami." Yuugi said as he walked into the   
  
next room as did everyone else except Yami, Jounouchi, and Malik. Malik looked down at the mess then back   
  
up at Yami. "What were you two doing?" Yami asked. "Well," Jounouchi started. "Malik stepped on   
  
my foot then I got really mad and started chasing him." "Clean up." Yami ordered. The two of   
  
them imediately obeyed.  
  
A couple hours later Jounouchi and Malik walked into the other room where everyone else   
  
was, exhausted. Malik walked over and collasped on the couch that Kiana was sitting on and   
  
Jounouchi sat down beside his sister. "How about we play Truth or Dare?" Yuugi suggested. "Sure."  
  
Honda said. "Sounds good to me." Jounouchi chimed in. "Anybody else?" Yuugi asked. Everyone   
  
nodded their heads. "Okay it's settled then. We play Truth or Dare. Who wants to go first?" "I   
  
will." Anzu said. "Okay. Truth or Dare, Anzu?" Yuugi asked. "Truth." "Who do you have a crush on?"   
  
Anzu blushed madly at this. "Yami...." "WHAT?! NO WAY! YOU CAN'T LIKE YAMI!" Kumiko shouted.   
  
"Um.... Truth or Dare Kaishii?" Anzu said, ignoring Kumiko. She got no answer. "Kaishii?"   
  
"Right he-" Kaishii didn't get to finish what she was saying because she lost her balance on   
  
the stairs and started tumbling down. Ryou imediately rushed to her side. "Are you all right   
  
Kaishii?" "Yup." "Okay. Let's get back to the game then?" "Yup."  
  
Kaishii and Ryou sat down on a love seat together. "So what do you pick Kaishii?" Anzu   
  
asked asked. "Um.... dare." "Okay I dare you to kiss the person to your right." Kaishii starts to   
  
kiss Ryou when Anzu says, "No no that's your left. I said your right." Kaishii blushed in   
  
embarrassment and then turned to her right.   
  
"EEEEEEWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked. To her right   
  
was Honda making kissie faces. "I am NOT kissing him!" "Why? Are you to chicken?" Jounouchi   
  
teased. "No I'm not!" "Den kiss him!" "Arg! Fine!" Kaishii closed her eyes and pecked Honda on   
  
the cheek. "Bleh! Honda you need to shave!" Honda glared at her and everyone else started   
  
laughing. "Yami Truth or Dare?" She asked. "Um..... dare." "Okay I dare you to....." She paused   
  
as she looked around the room. "Oh! Go outside and sing Mary had a Little Lamb blindfolded!"   
  
Yami blushed, but did the dare anyway. He came running back inside. "There's an angry mob of   
  
people chasing me!" Everyone burst out laughing. "Uh.... yeah. Malik, truth or dare?" "Dare."   
  
"Doesn't anyone pick truth anymore? Oh well. Malik I dare you to pick up Kiana, put her in your   
  
lap, and kiss on the lips for three minutes." Malik and Kiana both blushed, but Malik did it   
  
anyway. He kissed Kiana with so much passion for those three minutes that he didn't want to   
  
stop, but he did anyway. "Well Kiana, truth or dare?" Malik asked witha big grin on his face.   
  
"Truth." "Do you like me?" Kiana blushed several shades of red before she finally answered.   
  
"Yes..." Malik's grin grew even bigger and then he hugged her. "Okay um...... Ryou, truth or   
  
dare?" "Dare..." He said quietly. "Okay then. Kiss Kaishii to make up for that incident with   
  
Honda." Ryou blushed madly. Kaishii did too. Ryou leaned over until he was only a few inches   
  
from Kaishii's face and then he kissed her.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm kinda tired of dis game. All it is, is mushy stuff. Can we like do   
  
something else like watch a scary movie or something?" "I don't know Jounouchi. Isn't it kind   
  
of late?" Yuugi asked. "So. Den we can all sleep over." Jounouchi replied absent mindedly. "Hey   
  
actually that sounds like a good idea!" Kumiko grinned. "It's only a good idea to you because   
  
you like Yami." Kaishii said. "HEY!" "Well it's true." "Who all wants a sleep over?" Yuugi   
  
asked. "I do!" Was the reply he got from everyone except for Shizuka, Anzu and Honda. "Aw sis.   
  
Do you really have to go?" Jounouchi complained. "Sorry brother, but mom really needs me at home.   
  
Maybe I can sleep over some other time." "Okay fine." Jounouchi grumbled. "I have ballet   
  
practise early tomorrow morning." Anzu said. "I really need to get home. I kinda got grounded."   
  
Honda said. The three of them headed for the door. "And don't forget to shave!" Kaishii called   
  
out after Honda. Everyone burst out laughing.   
  
"So how about you all go home and get the things you need." Yuugi suggested. "And then   
  
meet back here when you have everything." Yami added. Eveyone headed for the door.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Kumiko are you ready?!" Kiana and Kaishii shouted at their sister. "Yes! Now let's   
  
go." Kumiko said heading for the door. She forgot that the door was closed and stupidly walked   
  
into it. "Ow..." She groaned. "Stupid door! You were supposed to open up for me!" Kiana and   
  
Kaishii both sweatdropped. Kumiko then opened the door and walked outside. She ran to Yuugi's   
  
leaving Kaishii and Kiana behind. "Hey what do you say we go and see if Ryou and Malik are   
  
still getting ready? Then maybe we can walk to Yuugi's with them." Kiana suggested. "Sure!   
  
That sounds like a great idea!" Kaishii said happily. Kaishii ran to Ryou's house and Kiana ran   
  
to Malik's house.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Kaishii rang the doorbell to Ryou's house. She heard some footsteps and then the door   
  
opened. "Hey Kaishii." Ryou smiled. "I see that you're ready. Come in. I'll be a couple more   
  
minutes." "Okay." Kaishii said, stepping inside Ryou's house.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Kiana knocked on the door of Malik's house. Nobody answered. 'Oh I hope he's not gone   
  
yet.' She thought. She then heard footsteps. 'Yes!' The door opened. Malik smiled when he saw   
  
Kiana. "Please, come in." He bowed respectfully and they both laughed. Kiana walked in. "I just   
  
have to pack a couple more things okay?" "Okay." Kiana smiled. Malik put a couple more things   
  
in his bag and then walked over to the door. Kiana followed. "Shall we go?" Malik said, opening   
  
up the door. They both laughed again.   
  
They both walked out into the dark cold night. "Hey there's Kaishii and Ryou." Kiana   
  
said running up to them. "Hey wait for me!" Malik ran after her.   
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Kaishii, Ryou, Kiana, and Malik made it to Yuugi's. "Hey where have you four been?   
  
Kumiko and Jounouchi were here a long time ago." "Oh sorry about that." Kaishii sweatdropped.   
  
"That's okay. All that matters is that you four are here now. Yami will take your stuff   
  
upstairs for you." "Okay." Yami took Malik, Ryou, Kaishii, and Kiana's stuff upstairs. "I say   
  
we watch the movie The Mummy!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "Hey I once read a novel based off of that   
  
movie. It didn't sound too scary." Kiana said. "Well the movie's scarier." Malik said in a   
  
spooky voice which really freaked Kiana out. "Who wants to watch The Mummy?" Yuugi asked. "I   
  
wanna watch Scary Movie!" Kumiko protested. "Okay then we'll do a vote. Hands up if you want to   
  
watch Scary Movie." Kumiko was the only person to put her hand up. "That's not fair!" Kumiko   
  
yelled. "Life's not fair. Deal wit it." Jounouchi said. "Well I guess we're watching The Mummy   
  
then." Yuugi said as he went to put the tape in the VCR.  
  
Kiana sat cuddled up beside Malik on a chair. Ryou and Kaishii sat on the love seat   
  
together. Yami and Kumiko sat on one couch and Yuugi and Joey sat on the other couch. "Beware   
  
peoples! The Mummy is starting!" "No duh Jounouchi! Now shut up!" Kumiko yelled at him. "I   
  
thought ya didn't want to watch dis movie." "I thought I told you to shut up!" "Okay fine."   
  
"The movie's starting now. Don't talk." Malik said. Kiana cuddled closer to him as the movie   
  
started playing on the medium sized television screen.  
Authoress of this chapter: Kiana Naomi 


	12. Chapter 11

** Ryou: Kaishii and Kiana do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's character's, so don't sue **  
Chapter 11: Horseback Riding  
  
They all continue to watch the movie, everyone except Kaishii. She decided to get up and   
  
make some popcorn. "Does anyone want anything while I'm up?" "ICE CREAM!!!!" Jounouchi shouted.  
  
"SHUT UP JOUNOUCHI, BEING TRYING TO WATCH THE MOVIE!!!!" Kumiko said, throwing a pillow at him.  
  
"Kaishii, would you like some help?" Ryou whisiper to her. "Sure," she replied. Ryou and Kaishii  
  
went into the kitchen and started getting some snacks for everyone. Ryou looked at Kaishii for a   
  
few minutes and thought. "Could she be Nail....No I think think it's her.... but wait she is a   
  
goddess and has the element power of water."   
~Flashback~  
  
  
  
"Hey Nailah, would you like to go for a walk with me?" Bakari asked. "Sure," the slim   
  
young girl replied happily. "Alright" He repiled. She hugged him.  
~End of Flashback~  
  
  
  
"Hey Ryou, are you there?" Kaishii looked at him. "Oh, sorry about that." He answered.  
  
"Is something on your mind? You know we can always talk about it." Kaishii Hugged Ryou and then   
  
went to give everyone the popcorn, she had just made. Kaishii walked back into the kitchen. "Kaishii  
  
will go for a walk with me. There's something I need to talk to you about." Ryou asked. "Sure, just  
  
lemme tell the other's that we are going for a walk." "Alright, meet me outside then Kaishii." She  
  
told the other's the Ryou and her were going to go for a walk and they'd be back soon. "Umm...is   
  
something wrong?" Yami asked, searching my eyes for an answer. "No" she quickly lied and went to meet  
  
Ryou.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The other's continued watching the movie. Kiana snuggled closely to Malik. Kumiko beside   
  
Yami, hugging him tightly when the movie started to get scary. Yuugi and Jounouchi just sat there, trying  
  
to watch the movie. Something was just bugging Yuugi. "I think I going to find Ryou and Kaishii."   
  
"No, it's okay Aibou just let them be. They just need to talk things out." "Alright Yami."   
* * * * * *   
  
"You wanted to talk to me Ryou?" Kaishii looked at him questioningly. "Yes, something has  
  
really been bugging me for awhile." "Oh." Kaishii looked at the ground. "I was wondering have do  
  
you ever remember being called by the Nailah? and do you have a staff the can use the powers of the  
  
duel monster's cards?" He blurted out. She looked at him. "I remember the name Nailah from some   
  
where before. I can't picture it. My staff can use the power of the Duel Monster Cards." Then she  
  
remembered something.  
~Flashback~  
  
  
  
"Nailah, there you are?" Bakari smiled softly. "I missed you some much, Bakari." she started  
  
crying. "You haven't change, still quick to cry on. He whipped the tears from her eyes, and smiled.  
~End Of Flash~  
"Bakari" she said quietly. "Kaishii, are you alright?" Ryou asked, snapping her out of her  
  
trance. "You're Bakari aren't you?" She asked. "Nailah?" "Yes, it's me Nailah. I remember now.   
  
"You're Bakari," she smiled and the kissed him. He smiled and then said. "Let's get back to Yuugi's  
  
house, everyone is probably getting worried about us." "Sure."  
  
* * * * * *   
  
"So there you two are." Jounouchi said, as they walked into the door. "Ya" she smiled.  
  
"Hey you two, wanna finish watching the last 30 minutes of da movie wit us?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"Sure" they replied, with the same soft smile on there faces.   
  
Kaishii and Ryou sat down, where they were original sitting and continued watching the  
  
movie. It ended about 30 minutes later, and everyone was tired. All the guys crashed in the living  
  
room and the girls took the rooms.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was the next day, and everyone seemed to be in a cheery mode. "Hey can you pass the   
  
cereal?" Kiana asked no on in particular. "Sure" Kumiko handed Kiana the box of cereal. Hey   
  
where is Kaishii?" Yuugi asked. "She probaby still sleeping" was the answer Jounouchi gave him.   
  
"That girl can sleep through anything," Kumiko laughed.   
  
About an hour later Kaishii came down the stairs, this time she didn't fall. "Hey, how   
  
come no woke me up?" she questioned. "We thought you would like a little extra sleep, before we  
  
went horse back riding, wit da others" Jounouchi said, while trying to finish his breakfast.   
  
"Oh okay" she smiled and started eating her breakfast. Everyone finished up their breakfast and  
  
helped Yuugi clean the house before they meet up with the others. It was around 1pm, whenthey   
  
all walked out the door went to meet up with Shizuka and the others. Kaishii lead the way to where  
  
the stable was. That's where she always kept Sandstorm. Ryou followed close behind her and then  
  
came the others. Then they finally made it to the stables.  
  
"There you guy's are?" Shizuka with the help of Anzu and Honda, had all the horse's ready  
  
to go. Everyone picked the horse that they thought would be best suited for them, and then walked   
  
out to the meeting area with their horses. " Okay if anyone gets lost come back here and we will find  
  
you. Now is there anyone who would like to go on the beginner level?" Kaishii asked. Everyone  
  
except for Kiana, Kumiko, Yami, Malik, Ryou and herself raised there hands. "Kumiko would you mind  
  
taking the other's through the beginner's level for me?" "Sure thing Kaishii, but it's gonna cost   
  
you." Kumiko smirked. "okay, just tell me it later." They all left and went riding.  
* * * * * *   
  
Kairo, sat in the shadows of his underground hide out. "Hmm.....maybe letting Malik go   
  
wasn't such a good idea." He though. Kairo looked through his crystal ball and watched as Kiana,  
  
Malik, Ryou and Kaishii were riding. He disappeared and then re-appeared where Kiana and the others  
  
where riding.  
  
"This is so much fun." Malik laughed while riding on Kasumi's back. "I told you all that you  
  
would like it. Horseback riding is one of the best things to get to know everyone better." Kaishii,  
  
while jumping over a object that was in the middle of the track. "You're really good, Kaishii, You  
  
two Kiana." Ryou said with a smile. "Thanks" they replied in unison. Kiana, Malik, Ryou and Kaishii  
  
decided to have little race. They raced one another, each specializing in different areas. At the   
  
first in lead was Kiana, following second and forth was Ryou and the Malik. A little later, Kaishii  
  
pulled in first and Kiana was second, leaving Malik third and Ryou forth. They laughed and raced   
  
for the whole day. Later on they meet up with Kumiko and the others.   
Authoress of this chapter: Kaishii Naomi  
P.S. 5 More reviews fer da next chapter 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Realizations  
  
"What should we do now?" Shizuka asked, while putting her horse away. "Hey where'd Malik  
  
go?" Ryou asked as he noticed that Malik was no where in sight. "Oh he went to the washroom."   
  
Kiana replied.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Kairo! What do you want?!" Malik shouted while backing away from Kairo. "I want nothing   
  
but you dear Malik. I want you to come work for me again." "No! I'll never work for you! Never!"  
  
"That's a shame Malik. Then I guess I'll just have to make you work for me." Just then Kairo   
  
sent a black orb flying at Malik and he was then taken over by the darkness. "Now Malik, go kill   
  
Yuugi Mutou." "Yes Master." Malik bowed respectfully then he took off.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Malik's been gone for a long time. I hope nothing happened." Kiana said worriedly. "Maybe  
  
he fell in." Jounouchi suggested. "That's not nice big brother!" Shizuka scolded. "Well it could  
  
be true." "Jounouchi!" Shizuka glared at him. "Shizuka, Jounouchi, please stop fighting." Yuugi   
  
said trying to break apart the sibling fight.   
  
"Hello Yuugi Mutou." Yuugi gasped. 'I recognize that voice.' Yuugi thought. He spun   
  
around and sure enough, Malik was standing right there. "Malik, why are you pointing your   
  
Millenium Rod at me? I thought we went through this. What happened?" "Yuugi Mutou, you will die."  
  
Malik glared daggers at Yuugi as if he was the enemy. Malik was just about to stab Yuugi with   
  
the dagger part of the Millenium Rod when he got hit by some sort of fire blast. He spun around.  
  
"I'm sorry Malik, but I had to do that. Why are you working for Kairo again? I thought you   
  
hated him for using you for his dirty work. I'm sorry Malik, but as long as you work for Kairo   
  
I can't love you." Those words broke Malik from Kairo's dark spell and he fell to his knees   
  
crying.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
'Darn. The spell wasn't strong enough. Malik's too smart for me now. Oh well. I'll just   
  
have to make an even stronger spell and use it on him.' Kairo thought. He was watching Malik   
  
through his little orb from underground.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Kiana..." Malik sobbed. "Yes Malik?" Kiana said walking over to him. She bent down   
  
beside him. "Do you remember being called Khepri?" He looked at her hopefully. Kiana gasped as   
  
she remembered something.  
  
Flash back  
  
Khepri was sitting on a window ledge of Dakarai's house. Dakarai walked up behind her.   
  
"Khepri?" Khepri looked at him. Dakarai came closer to her. "I don't ever want you to leave me."   
  
With that he hugged her. She smiled.  
  
Flash back ends  
  
"Dakarai..." She whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. "You're Dakarai aren't you?" "Yes  
  
I am." He replied. Kiana let the tears flow down her cheeks. "I've missed you so much Dakarai."   
  
"Me too." He hugged her. Kumiko then remembered something. "Dakarai, Khepri, Bakari, Nailah,   
  
Bel Um Fal, and Fukayna..." She said quietly. She looked at Yami. "You're Pharaoh Bel Um Fal   
  
and I'm Fukayna..." She whispered. "Yes. That's right." Yami said. "What? I'm confused. What's   
  
going on here?" "It's realizations Jounouchi. Everyone's realizing who they really are and what powers they hold." Yami replied.  
  
"You there!" Everyone turned to see a dark cloaked figure pointing right at Malik. "No.   
  
You're not getting me this time Kairo. I'm not working for you. NEVER!" "That's too bad. I guess   
  
I'll just have to use my new stronger spell and make you." "Kairo, do you know what over powers   
  
darkness?" Ryou asked, glaring at him. Kairo gasped. "Light does. And I'm going to use this on   
  
you!" Ryou created a light orb in the palm of his hand. Then he threw the light orb right at   
  
Kairo. Kairo screamed and ran away. "Well, that gets rid of him for now." 'This explains why   
  
Ryou told Jounouchi off. Bakari was always brave and usually afraid of nothing.' Yami thought.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"How do we defeat Kairo?" Ryou pondered. Jounouchi, Shizuka, Honda, and Anzu went home   
  
about a half an hour ago and the rest of the gang was at Yuugi's house trying to find a way to   
  
defeat Kairo. "I don't know, but I do think I know why Kairo's able to control Malik so easily."   
  
Yami said. "How?" "Well it's because Malik's element is Dark and darkness is mainly what Kairo is."   
  
  
"Stupid element." Malik mumbled. "But Kairo's element is just not Dark Malik, Kairo has all   
  
of the elements." "What?! Then how come he chooses to control me?" "I think you already know   
  
that answer Malik." Ryou told him. Malik grumbled something and then said, "I know how we can   
  
defeat Kairo!" "Really what is it?!" Yami and Kumiko shouted at the same time. They both   
  
laughed. "Well Ryou's element is the strongest against Kairo so...... maybe we could use Ryou   
  
to distract Kairo while the rest of us sneak into his hideout and destroy each element that is   
  
apart of him." Malik looked up hopefully at the others. Yami frowned. "But won't that drain us   
  
from our elemental powers Malik?" "Well um..... if that fails then we do have the light element   
  
still." "Yeah, but what if I make a mistake Malik? Then we'll need the Goddesses to beat him   
  
somehow." Ryou said. "You know what. Let's just stick with Plan A for now." Yami looked at him.   
  
"Okay. Let's go..." He said.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Kairo!" Ryou shouted at the dark figure. Kairo turned around. "Well if it isn't Ryou,   
  
the person who decides that they're going to throw a light orb at me. Well I'm ready for you this  
  
time." While Ryou and Kairo were talking, the others snuck in the back entrance to Kairo's   
  
hideout and were trying to find the room that held Kairo's elemental powers. "If we destroy   
  
them Kairo will still have two elements left. You do know that Malik, right?" Yami stated.   
  
"Yup. I know that." They continued their journey down endless corridors until they came to a   
  
solid gold door engraved with heiroglyphics. "Aren't those the six elements?" Malik asked,   
  
pointing to a spot on the door. "Yes, they are." Yami replied. "This must be the room." He said   
  
while trying to push open the door. "Malik can you two please help me get this thing open?" He   
  
looked at Yami, shrugged, and walked over to the door. Yami, with help from Malik, pushed opened   
  
the door.   
  
When the five of them walked inside they could see nothing, but black. The door closed   
  
behind them and the Goddesses yelped. They heard an evil laughter. It was coming from somewhere   
  
on the other side of the room. Just then a torch lit up to reveal Kairo holding an unconscious   
  
Ryou.  
Authoress of this chapter: Kiana Naomi 


	14. Chapter 13

** We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's character's so don't sue!**  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
"RYOU!" Kaishii yelled, tears falling down her face. She released her soul Angel and   
  
created some water spirits. He threw Ryou to the ground and laughed. "Wind and Water, Fire and   
  
Earth, Light and Dark I call on the powers in my soul, come to my aid. Release" she chanted. He   
  
staff appeared, she placed the Osirus Card into it. Her staff glew a bit red. She raced towards   
  
Kairo and attempted to attack him, but was stopped. A sphere grew around here and was shocked by   
  
the lightening inside. The sphere went away and she clasped to the ground.   
  
"Hmm...I think it is time to end this. I think that I will kidnap Malik and to ensure he  
  
stays on my side. I will erase his memories." Kairo thought to himself. He placed his hand in   
  
front of him, a dark energy grew from his hand and he threw it at Malik. The dark energy formed  
  
around him and sent a strong volt of darkness through his body. Malik clasped to the ground, and  
  
Kairo went to get him. "MALIK!!! Wake up! Come Malik." Kiana ran to him. "There's nothing you can   
  
do." He smirked and pushed Kiana out of the way. A dark sphere grew around Malik and then both of   
  
them disappeared. "NO!!!!!!!!!" Kiana cried.   
  
Yami went to see how Kaishii and Ryou were. "What happened Yami?" Kaishii asked. Ryou   
  
got of the ground and look at Kiana. "Kiana are you alright?" "Does it look like I am alright Ryou?"  
  
Kaishii and Kumiko walked over to their sister. "It will be alright, don't worry, Malik will be   
  
fine." Kaishii said. All three sister's hugged and they all left to think of a new strategy and a   
  
way to rescue Malik.  
* * * * * *  
Malik re-awakened, in a strange place. "Where am I? and why am I here?" "Ah, Malik you're  
  
awake." Malik recognised that evil voice in an instant. "Kairo!" he growled. Kairo grabbed Malik   
  
by the wrist and smacked him. "You should never have to fight it. Now you will pay." Malik winced  
  
at the pain that shot through his head. "I won't work for you! Never! I don't care if it destroies   
  
me. Kairo threw Malik to the ground. He threw a dark orb at Malik, it took over his mind and locked  
  
his memories from him. "We'll see about that" Kairo laughed. "I will follow you every command, Master."  
  
He bowed respectively. "I knew you would see it my way."  
* * * * * *   
  
"We have to get Malik back. Who knows what the freak will do." Kiana said. "Damn it!"   
  
Kaishii punched the nearest thing, which happened to be a bench. Everyone looked at her   
  
questioningly. "What's wrong?" Ryou asked.   
  
"Kairo new that we were planning this all along. He let us through easily, just so he   
  
could get Malik. "Why do you say that?" Kumiko and Yami asked. " Think about it. Why is it so   
  
easy for him to control Malik?" "Because his favorite element it's Death." Kiana chimmed in.   
  
"Exactly, his favorite element is death, moving he has an advantage over anything that is dark.  
  
Malik's element is dark. Meaning that he has the advantage over him. Malik is a mere toy to Kairo."  
  
Kaishii explained. Everyone gasped. "Meaning that there is really only one that can destroy his  
  
main element letting us easily destroy the others. That would else free Malik." Kaishii stated.  
  
"That's it! I remembered seeing one other element there. I just can't remember it." Kumiko was  
  
puzzled by this. "Water and Fire, Wind and Earth, Light and Dark. Death...Hmm...." I know, think?  
  
what is Death's opposite." Kiana interupted Kaishii. "LIFE!" Kumiko started, finalling understanding  
  
everything. "But how do we find The holder of the Element of Life.   
~Flash Back~  
  
Khepri, Kumiko and Nailah, would you come here for a minute. I would like to talk to you." "Yes mother."   
  
they said in unison. "Do you know anything of the 7 Elements and the gods and goddesses that ruled  
  
them."she asked. "No" they replied. "I think it's time that you learned about them. It may cross  
  
your paths in the future." The three girls sat with their mother and listen to what she said. She  
  
explained about how each of them had and elemental power and about the goddesses and gods. She   
  
explained about their father.   
  
~End Of Flashback~  
"I know who holds the Elemental power of life." Kiana jumped off her chair. "It was our   
  
mother. I remember the day that she told us about our Elemental powers." "But Kiana, how can that  
  
be our mother died. Remember the car accident. The orphanage, and the day we tried to run away."   
  
Kaishii blurted out. "Yes, I am aware of that. But I think that our mother's spirit was reborn in  
  
another living being." "But who Kiana?" Kaishii asked. Everyone just looked at the two, confusedly.  
  
"I still don't get it." Kumiko whined.   
  
"We will explain this one more time alright, please listen carefully." Kiana said. Kaishii  
  
and Kiana re-explained everything to them. "Oh, I see, makes sense." Yami stated. "Do you understand  
  
Kumiko"? Kaishii questioned. "Yes, now I do. But how can we find the holder of the Element of Life?"  
Authoress of this Chapter: Kaishii Naomi 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The holder of the Element of Life  
  
"How to find the holder of the Element of Life is a very good question..." Kiana said   
  
while pacing back and forth in front of the group. Just then Isis walked up to the group. "Do   
  
any of you know where my brother is?" She asked. Everyone sweatdropped. "Um.... we don't know   
  
where your brother is." Kaishii said nervously. "Oh okay then." Isis said as she walked off.  
  
"Great! Just great! Now Isis is looking for Malik, we don't know where he is, and who   
  
knows what the hell Kairo's doing to him or making him do right now!" Kumiko shouted furiously.   
  
Kiana started crying. Everyone looked at her. They all knew that she liked Malik. They knew   
  
that from back in Ancient Egypt. They were going to try to get Malik back for her and for Isis.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Now for my first command Malik, I want you to find the holder of the Element of Life   
  
before those pesky brats do and destroy that holder." "Yes Master." Malik bowed respectfully.   
  
Kairo smirked and then sent Malik away.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Does anybody have any guesses on who the holder could be?" Yami asked, looking hopefully  
  
at everyone. "I say that the holder of the Element of Life must be a really nice person." Ryou   
  
said. "Right. Then do any of us know some really nice people?" "Yami you already know the answer  
  
to that question." Kaishii stated. "Oh. Yeah I guess I do." He sweatdropped. "I can name three   
  
right off the bat. Anzu, Shizuka, and Isis." Kiana exclaimed. "Right. Let's start with those   
  
three."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Malik was in the bushes near them and was listening in on their conversation. "So it's   
  
either Anzu, Shizuka, or Isis. Hm.... I must get to them before the others do." With that Malik   
  
took off.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"We should split up." Kiana suggested. "Right. Kumiko and I will go to Anzu." Yami said   
  
then left in the direction to Anzu's house. "Ryou and I will go see if it's Shizuka." Kaishii   
  
said then ran off with Ryou. "And I will go to Isis." Kiana said to no one in particular.   
  
Kiana ran and ran until she came to an apartment building. She walked inside and ran up   
  
the stairs to the third floor of the apartment. She was running down the hall when she bumped   
  
into someone. "Oh sorry. Lemme help you up." Kiana said while getting up and offering a hand.   
  
"I don't need help from a foolish little girl like you." The person spat, shoving Kiana's hand   
  
away and getting up. Kiana recognized that voice right away. "Malik?" Malik looked at her for a   
  
minute as if he was trying to remember something that wasn't even there. "I do not know you. How   
  
you knew my name I do not know." Tears started flowing down Kiana's face. She knew that she had   
  
lost him and it was all Kairo's fault.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Anzu open up!" Yami and Kumiko shouted while pounding on Anzu's front door. Anzu opened   
  
up the door. "Hey Yami, Kumiko. What are you doing here at such a late hour?" She asked. She   
  
looked like she was half asleep. "Uh yeah..." Yami sweatdropped. "Sorry to disturb you at such   
  
a late hour Anzu. May we come in?" "Sure. I was just finishing watching a movie." "That's cool."   
  
Yami and Kumiko said in unison while stepping inside. They both burst out laughing. "Can you   
  
two please keep the noise level down? My parents are sleeping." Anzu said. "Oh sorry about that."  
  
Yami said sheepishly. "That's okay. So why are you two here?" "Well it's about the eigth element.  
  
" Kumiko sighed. "Eigth element? But I thought there was only six." Anzu asked confusedly. "No   
  
there's eight. The last two are Death and...... Life." Yami looked up at Anzu. "We were wondering  
  
if you hold the Element of Life Anzu. It's our only chance to defeat Kairo." "Sorry guys. I wish  
  
I could say yes, but I can't. I know nothing of that element unfortunately." "Okay. We'll be   
  
going now." Yami said as Kumiko and him walked out the door.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"So what did you two want to talk about?" Shizuka asked, sitting down on a chair.   
  
"We think that maybe you're the holder of the eigth element Shizuka." Ryou said. "What eigth   
  
element?" she asked. "The Element of Life." Kaishii replied. "Sorry. I'm not the holder, but I   
  
wish you good luck. I hope you find the real holder soon." Shizuka smiled. "Okay thanks. Bye   
  
Shizuka." They both said while walking out the door. "Bye." Shizuka said, closing the door   
  
gently so she wouldn't wake her mother up.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Malik looked at the crying girl. Somehow he felt as if he knew her, but he dismissed   
  
that thought when he saw Isis walking down the hall. 'That group of weirdos said that she might   
  
be the holder of the Element of Life. I will go see if she is.' Malik thought. He walked up to   
  
her. "Oh Malik, there you are. I've been looking for you all day." Malik looked at her confusedly.  
  
"You have?" "Oh don't play dumb with me. You know I have." "I really don't know what you're   
  
talkin-" He got cut off by Kiana. "Isis! Malik is being controlled by Kairo. He doesn't remember  
  
you because Kairo blocked out his memory! He's after you for something Isis! You have to get   
  
away from him!"   
  
'What is this foolish little girl talking about?! Kairo is my Master and he only makes   
  
me do the right things. I know my Master would never try to block out my memory.' When Malik   
  
was thinking this he failed to notice that Kiana and Isis had run away.  
  
"Isis. I need to ask you something." Kiana said breathlessely. "What would that be?"   
  
"Are you the holder of the Element of Life?"  
  
Flash Back   
  
"Isis! I will defeat you once and for all!" Kairo shouted. "I'm afraid that won't be   
  
happening Kairo." Isis smiled weakly. "I have the Element of Life and Life overpowers Death   
  
Kairo."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Yes I am Kiana. I am the holder of the Element of Life." Isis smiled at Kiana and   
  
Kiana smiled back.  
Authoress of this chapter: Kiana Naomi 


	16. Chapter 15

**We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's character's**  
  
Chapter 15: Lifted Curses Part I  
  
"But Kiana." Isis started. "But what? she asked, obviously getting worried. Kiana, looked  
  
at the ground, and then tripped. "My elemental powers have been sealed, ever since I beat Kario   
  
the first time." Isis said helping her up. "Ah crap!" Kiana sighed.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
"Damn it" Malik growled. He slammed the door, and started searching for his sister. He  
  
ran up and down the street, then got an idea. He smirked and then thought. "Maybe if I capture one  
  
on Isis' friends, she'll be forced to save them and then I can destroy her. He smiled evilly.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Hey Ryou, I think we should fo find the others," Kaishii looked at him, and then   
  
continued walking. "I know, but with all this fog, it's hard to tell where we are going?  
  
All of a sudden, something or someone grabbed Ryou. But since he was so quiet, Kaishii  
  
never noticed he was gone. She continued walking.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Hey Kaishii! Over here," a familiar voice called out. "Kiana, where are you? I can't  
  
see through this fog." finally Kaishii found her sister. "Umm....Kaishii wasn't Ryou with you  
  
before? Kiana questioned. She turned around quickly. " Oh My God! Ryou!!!!!" she began to cry.  
  
"Don't worry Kaishii, we'll find him. Right now we have to awakend the elemental power's inside   
  
of Isis."Kiana stated. Kaishii wiped her eyes and hugged her sister.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Malik threw Ryou to the ground. He chained his feet and wrists to a wall. "Malik, I don't  
  
know what Kairo has done to you. But Malik, you must fight it." Ryou tried to convince him. Malik  
  
smacked Ryou in the head, which made him wince. Malik, you aren't like this, please fight it.  
  
He kicked Ryou. "You don't know my master. He is one of the best masters you could  
  
ever have!" "Look at you Malik, you're not even making sense." Ryou started chanting a spell,  
  
trying to make Malik remember.  
  
Memories started flashing threw Malik's mind. He remembered all the pain and suffering  
  
Kairo had caused him. But he still couldn't remember Kiana, Kaishii and the others. He began  
  
to cry.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kiana, Kaishii and the other's finally met up. Isis explained the situation to them.  
  
Then Kaishii remembered something.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I call on the power's on the Planet Neptune." Kaishii called forth her power's. "I call forth  
  
the power's of the Planet Mars." Kiana stated. "I call on the power's of the Planet Jupiter."  
  
All three girls raised their staff's and said. "Now combine forces and relese the power's of the  
  
Goddess of Life.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Wait! What about the power's of the planets?" Kaishii questioned. "What are you talking  
  
about?" Kumiko looked totally confused. "Wait, I remember all time ago in Eygptian times. We each  
  
ruled over a planet. When the three of us re-united our power's we can sumon forth the powers of  
  
the Goddess of Life." Kiana explained. Kaishii smiled.  
  
The three girls formed a triangle and releasd their staffs. "I call on the powers of   
  
the Planet Neptune" "I call of the powers pf the planet Mars." "I call on the powers of the   
  
planet Jupiter." They raised their staffs and said. "Now combine forces and relase the power's  
  
of the Goddess of Life."  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Kairo coming storming in. "Malik run away, get our of here!"Ryou cried. "But what about  
  
you? You made me see what this man is really like." Malik looked at him and then to Kairo. "I'll  
  
be fun. Go Find you sister and the other's. You must know Yuugi." Ryou glared at Kairo. Malik ran   
  
as fast as he could. He managed to escape and find the other's.  
  
"What do you want?" Yami demanded. "I...I...I'm" "Spit it out already." Yami was getting  
  
really ticked. "Wait Yami! I don't think Malik is here to try and hurt his. Malik what happened?"  
  
Kaishii searched his eyes for answer. Tears began to swell up in his eyes. Kiana walked closer to  
  
him, which caused him to take a few steps back. "It's alright Malik, we won't hurt you." Kiana  
  
stay away from me, whoever you are. I don't remember you, but I remember the pain I caused you." He cried.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kairo smiled at Ryou. "Hmm....it looks like Malik left me a little gift." He picked Ryou  
  
up by the collar of his shirt. "You will be perfect, for getting rid of those pesky goddesses."   
  
He threw Ryou up against the wall. "I will never let you hurt any of my friends!" Ryou glared at  
  
Kairo."Oh don't be to sure about that, my little friend." "Don't forget Kairo! I am the holder   
  
Light and ruler of the Planet Mercury. I am stronger then you." Ryou smirked. Well he was saying  
  
that. He formed a Light energy. He threw it attack Kairo. Luckly it hit him.   
  
Ryou ran as fast as he could, leaving an injured Kairo behind.   
Authoress of this chapter: Kaishii Naomi 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:  
  
Kairo recovered from his injury and started chasing after Ryou. "Come back here you brat!" He shouted. Ryou ran faster. He jumped over garbage cans and many other objects just to try and stay away from Kairo.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Malik didn't know what to do. All he could remember was pain. Memories of pain ran   
  
through his head. He screamed. "Malik! What's wrong?" Kiana asked worriedly. "N-Nothing! Get   
  
away from me! Get away!" With that he ran off.  
  
"The fog's too thick. He could get lost." Yami said. "Should we go look for him?"   
  
Kaishii asked, glancing at Kiana. "Yes, I guess we should." Yami replied, looking off into the   
  
distance. "Let's go!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Ryou was running as fast as he could, but Kairo was catching up. He hoped that he might   
  
have been lucky and lost Kairo in the fog somewhere, but he didn't. "You can't escape from me   
  
Ryou!" Ryou heard Kairo shout. 'Oh no. I must find the others soon.' Ryou thought. Finally Kairo   
  
was close enough that he could grab Ryou so he did. "Gotcha you little brat." Kairo sneered.   
  
Ryou gasped and tried to pull away from Kairo's grasp, but it was no use. He couldn't.  
  
"Now it's time to make you my master piece of destruction Ryou." Kairo smirked. "NO!   
  
I'll never work for you! I'm not as easy to control as Malik was! You can't control me Kairo!   
  
YOU NEVER WILL BE ABLE TO!" Kairo just laughed at this. "And so very wrong you are Ryou. I can   
  
do anything I want to. Just you watch and see."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Malik! Malik where are you?!" Kiana and Kaishii called out. They heard sobbing from   
  
somewhere nearby. "Maybe that's him!" Kiana gasped. Yami, Kaishii, Kumiko, Isis, and Kiana ran   
  
to where they heard the sobbing.  
  
They entered a dark alley way and saw Malik leaning against the wall sobbing. Kiana ran   
  
up to him. "Malik what's wrong?" Kiana said grasping his arm. Malik turned away from her. "I   
  
thought I told you to go away. I don't even know who you are so I don't know why you always   
  
follow me." Isis walked up to him. "Malik..." She whispered. Malik turned around, Kiana still   
  
grasping his arm. "I-Isis?" Isis smiled. "Malik, you remember me. Why don't you remember Kiana   
  
and the others?" Malik looked at her very puzzled. "I do remember her.... I remember hurting   
  
her and the others." Isis frowned. "Malik, Kairo has erased your memory. I need you to remember   
  
what he erased. Think. Think hard Malik. You do remember Kiana." Malik looked at his sister,   
  
then at Kiana. He closed his eyes and thought. He thought hard.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Uh.... yeah. Malik, truth or dare?" "Dare." "Doesn't anyone pick truth anymore? Oh well.  
  
Malik I dare you to pick up Kiana, put her in your lap, and kiss her on the lips for three   
  
minutes." Malik and Kiana both blushed, but Malik did it anyway. He kissed Kiana with so much   
  
passion for those three minutes that he didn't want to stop, but he did anyway. "Well Kiana,   
  
truth or dare?" Malik asked with a big grin on his face. "Truth." "Do you like me?" Kiana   
  
blushed several shades of red before she finally answered. "Yes..." Malik's grin grew even   
  
bigger and then he hugged her.  
  
Flash Back Ends  
  
Malik blushed at the memory. He did remember her and everyone else. He remembered   
  
playing Truth or Dare. He remembed him and Jounouchi getting in trouble from Yami. He remembered  
  
everything. He looked at Kiana and smirked. "Wanna play truth or dare?" Kiana blushed and   
  
everyone else burst out laughing. "It's good to have you back Malik." Kaishii said as she   
  
slapped him lightly on the back.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Kairo started draining all of Ryou's powers. Ryou screamed in pain. "Once I'm done   
  
draining all of your power I'm going to erase your memory then let your darker half take over."   
  
Ryou's eyes widened from shock. 'No! anything, but my Yami!' He thought.  
  
Kairo finished draining Ryou's powers then he threw a black orb at Ryou and he then   
  
remembered nothing. Ryou's Millenium Ring glowed a bright yellow and his Yami was now in control.  
  
"Now Bakura. I have a mission for you and I want you to complete it." Bakura nodded his head.   
  
"Yes. Anything you want Kairo. Just as long as it means I can get revenge on that stupid Pharaoh.  
  
" Bakura scowled. Kairo chuckled. "Yes, you can get revenge on the Pharaoh. I want you to kill   
  
him Bakura. And once you've done that come back here and I'll give you your next task." "Okay."  
"And Bakura, you better not fail me." "Don't worry Kairo. I won't." With that Bakura ran off to   
  
find Yami.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Malik, do know where Ryou is?" Kaishii asked him. "The last time I seen him he was   
  
with Kairo. That was all my fault too." "No don't go blaming yourself Malik. It was my fault   
  
because I didn't even know he was gone." Malik raised an eyebrow. "But it was my fault for   
  
kidnapping him." "It wa-" "IT WAS NO ONES FAULT!" Yami shouted. "There. Problem solved." He   
  
said as he continued walking.  
  
"We have to find Ryou!" Kaishii said. "I'm afraid you've already found him." Bakura   
  
said stepping in front of the group. Kaishii gasped.  
Authoress of this chapter: Kiana Naomi 


	18. Chapter 17

**We don't know own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's character's**  
  
Chapter 17: Evil Lifted. Spells Casted  
"Isis you must sumon you Goddess power's and find Kairo. If you destroy his power' s of  
  
death, you will free Ryou." Kaishii looked at her. "I will." she replied. "Kiana can you cover   
  
Isis while she finds Kairo?" Kaishii looked nervous. "Sure" she replied. "I am going with Kiana."  
  
Malik stated. "Alright." Kiana, Isis and Malik left to find Kairo.  
  
"Ryou what happened to you? What did Kairo do?" tears began to form in Kaishii's eyes.   
  
Bakura looked in her eye's as he was fighting himself to remember. "I'm sorry I have to do this but  
  
you leave me no other choice." She released her staff and called forth her Soul Angel. "As a third  
  
class goddess with No Restrictions, it is my duty to keep the peace in this world." "Oh, like I   
  
really care. Kaishii and Bakura started to fight. Kaishii was slighltly winning.  
* * * * * *   
  
"Malik how much futher?" Kiana asked. Meanwhile Isis transformed into her goddess form.  
  
"We are almost there. I think we should transform, you know?" Malik wanted to get revenge for all   
  
the pain he was caused. Both Malik and Kiana transformed into their god and goddess forms. Finally  
  
they reach Kairo's underground Hide out. Kairo decided to re-locate it after the last iccident that  
  
occurred.   
  
"KAIRO! COME OUT HERE." Kiana yelled in anger. Kairo appeared in front of Malik and knocked  
  
him off his fight. This gave Isis the advantage. She summoned a ringlet and threw it towards Kairo.  
  
The ringlet close around Kairo, forcing him to the ground.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
Kaishii and Bakura continued to fight. Kaishii was seriously getting beaten up and pretty  
  
bad too. Yami and Kumiko decided to transform and help her. He grabbed Kaishii by the throat and   
  
started strangling her. "Ry..ou... if ...yo..u ..can.. st..ill... here...me" Kaishii started to   
  
speak. Bakura loosened his grip. It seemed as if he was having a battle of his own.   
  
All of a sudden Yami threw a earth-like orb at Bakura. This caused him to let go of Kaishii.  
  
"What the?" he looked at Yami. "You! I shall destroy you." He started flaring up, but it wasn't of  
  
pure light. It was more of a Dark black. Bakura was concentrating on forming a rather big ball of  
  
energy.  
* * * * * *   
  
Isis started to drain the power's of Death, that Kairo posessed. "NNOOOOO!" he screamed.  
  
She looked at him and then said. "This is all you own doing. You used you powers for Darkness and  
  
hurting people. You hurt my brother, and my friends and now you shall pay." She drained the last   
  
of his Death power's. All though his power's of Death were gone, this left Isis very weak. She   
  
passed out, Malik caught her. "Thank you sis. I promise I will make this up to you." he picked her  
  
up and then proceeded to leave. Kiana followed him.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Bakura flared his energy up again. This time it was back to normal. But it was to late, he  
  
had already fired his orb at Yami. "YAMI! LOOK OUT!" Kaishii yelled. Kaishii flew in front of Yami. She  
  
took the blast and was sent flying. "KAISHII!!!" he screamed. Yami flew towards her as fast as  
  
he could. She landed on the ground with a loud thud. It took her about 5 minuted to wake up. But   
  
when she did everyone gasped. "Kaishii umm.......your...umm eyes....umm.....are two colors" Yami  
  
looked at her. "WHAT!?!?!" she said confusedly. "Your eyes are brown and blue." Kumiko stated. "But  
  
...But....that can't be." Kaishii was so confused.   
  
Ryou was still floating in the air. He didn't understand what was going on. "Umm....I am   
  
so sorry for what I have done. I don't know what came over me." he said landing on the ground.   
  
"That's alright Ryou." Yami said. "Umm....excuse me but how do you know my name. I am certain that  
  
I have never met any of you before." With those words Kaishii began to cry. "I don't mean to be   
  
rude, but what seems to be wrong?" Ryou asked. Kaishii got up and ran away.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
"Hey there the other's are." Kiana waved towards them. "What happened?" she shouted.  
  
"Kaishii ran away. She really needs someone to talk to right now. She's pretty upset. " Yami   
  
answered back. "Hey Yami will you look after Isis for me. While Kiana and I go find Kaishii.  
  
"Alright" he answered.   
  
Malik went with Kiana, to find Kaishii. They heard a quite sobbing comming from the  
  
park. Surely enough they found Kaishii there. She was crying. "Kaishii are you okay?" Kiana asked.  
  
She looked up at them and both of them gasped. "Kaishii what's up with you eyes?" Malik asked. "I  
  
am not sure myself. Tears rolled down her cheeks. What's wrong? Why are you crying? Kiana looked  
  
for an answer. She searched my face, for some reason as to why I was crying. All my friends know  
  
that my eyes are the window to my soul. "Ryou's memories were erased." "Kaishii, I am so sorry.   
  
There was nothing none of us could have done. The only thing to do is defeat Kairo is to destroy all  
  
his elemental powers." Malik helped Kaishii off the ground. She was covered in mud from all the  
  
rain, the previous night.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kairo re-awakened. He attempted to find the other's through his crystal orb. "Argh! I can't  
  
find them with out my Power's of death. He stormed off and went searching for them, the old fashion  
  
way. But for started to searched he powered up his Electric element.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kiana, Malik and Kaishii re-united with the others. "So, what do you thing Kairo's next   
  
Elemental power will be?" Yami questioned. "Well let's see. He has Fire, Water, Light, Dark, Wind,  
  
and Earth. He will attempt to take the weakest out first. So if he uses Wind it will be Earth. If  
  
he uses Water it would be Fire. If you uses Light it would be Dark, and so on and so forth." Kiana  
  
explained. "Hmmm.....what was his second favorite element?" Kaishii pondered for awhile but came   
  
up with nothing. Ryou just stood there. He didn't understand anything that was going on. "Hey, I think  
  
it's best if we go home and think things through. If you wan't you can all come to our house."   
  
Kumiko stated. "I think Kumiko's right. It's for the best anyways. Ryou would you like to come too?"  
  
Kaishii asked. "Sure. Thanks" He gave his usual warm smile.  
  
"Nice house you have there?" Yami looked at all the paints that hung on the wall. "Thanks."  
  
Kiana replied. "Hey, I was wondering but who drew these. There are beautiful?" Yami questioned.   
  
"Well Kiana, Kumiko and I did." Kiana answered. "Really? You three have really good talents."  
  
"Thanks" she smiled. Meanwhile Kaishii was looking in a mirror at her eyes.   
  
"This doesn't make any sense. Unless...wait... my Yami had blue eyes. That must be it. My   
  
Yami is half in control. She dropped the mirror she was holding and everyone turned towards her.   
  
"Kaishii, are you alright?" Yami asked looking at her. "Y-yes. I am fine." She replied. She picked  
  
up the broken mirror and threw it in the garbage.   
  
Kumiko was in the kitchen preparing a snack for everyone, with the help of Isis and Malik.  
  
"Hey is anyone hungry?" she asked. "I'm straved" replied Yami, which made Kumiko laugh. "Sure. I'll  
  
get it in a minute." Kaishii stated. She went up stairs and change, then came back down and started  
  
eating her snack. "Kaishii, I was wondering do you have any idea, what might have caused you eyes  
  
to be two different colors?" Malik asked while placing his empty plate on the table. "I already told  
  
you, I don't know what happened." she snapped back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Malik  
  
replied. She got up and put her plate in the kitchen. "I'm going for a walk and don't anyone   
  
bother coming with me." "What's her problem?" Malik said under his breath. She slammed the door and  
  
left the others totally confused.   
  
* * * * * *   
Kairo was searching frantically for any sign of where the goddess might be. That's when   
  
he walked into Kaishii. "Ahh....my first victim." He smirked and the struck her with an emense  
  
amount of electricity. She let out a loud scream and then collasped on the ground. "That wasn't so  
  
hard.Now arise my new friend. Kaishii Yami appeared and looked at Kairo. Her eyes were still Brown  
  
and blue. "Yes. my master." she bowed repsectfully. "You know where Yuugi and the other's are? Right?"  
  
"Yes. My master." "Good then go destroy the pharaoh." "As you wish." She ran back her house.  
  
"So there you are Kaishii. We were starting to get worried about you." Ryou said. "Oh, I   
  
am fine" she said with a smile. Kaishii shut the door. "Yami, can I talk to you for a minute." She  
  
said, trying not to smirk.   
Authoress of this chapter: Kaishii Naomi 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A New Victum  
  
"What do you want to talk to me about?" Yami asked. Kaishii picked him up from the collar of his jacket and threw him against the wall. "Kaishii! What the hell are you doing?!" Yami shouted. "I have orders from my master that I'm supposed to kill you." "WHAT?!" Kaishii rammed her shoulder into his chest. He fell unconcious in her hands.  
  
Kiana, Kumiko, Ryou, and Malik heard Yami scream and rushed into the room where he and Kaishii were. When they got there they saw Yami unconcious on the floor, but no Kaishii. "I wonder where Kaishii is." Ryou looked all over the room. He didn't see Kaishii anywhere. Kaishii then jumped out of the closet she was hiding in and attempted to strangle Ryou. "What the hell are you doing Kaishii?!" Malik shouted. He tried to pry Kaishii's hands off of Ryou's neck, but her grip was too strong.  
  
Just then all the millenium items started to glow. "What the?" Malik glanced at his Millenium Rod. Kiana looked at her bracelet then over to Kaishii's barrette. It was glowing blue instead of yellow. "That's not kaishii!" Kiana shouted. Kumiko looked over at Kaishii to see what Kiana was talking about. She gasped. "What?!" Malik looked from Kiana to Kumiko to Kaishii. "It's Yami Kaishii." Kumiko whispered. "The hell?!" Malik studied Kaishii closely. "Oh Ra!"  
  
All the millenium items, except for the bracelet, stopped glowing. Kiana glanced down at her bracelet. "That's it!" She shouted as an idea hit her. She concentrated on her bracelet then put her hand on Ryou's forehead. She then put her hand on Yami Kaishii's forehead. "What the hell did you do?" Malik asked, staring at her oddly. "I brought back Ryou's memory and I erased Yami Kaishii's." Kiana said, smiling at Malik.  
  
"I remember now." Ryou managed to say. Yami Kaishii loosened her grip on Ryou. She looked around confused. Her eyes fell upon Yami who was still unconcious on the floor. She then remembered what she was here for. "Shoot! The effect wore off too fast!" Kiana said. Yami Kaishii started to strangle Ryou again. "Kaishii!" Ryou gasped. "Kaishii, if you're still in there, listen to me. I need you to try your best to take control over your Yami. Please Kaishii, I need you to try." Yami Kaishii loosened her grip on Ryou then a look of calmness swept over her face. She let go of her grip on Ryou completely. "Kaishii?" Ryou whispered. She threw her arms around Ryou and started crying. "I'm so sorry Ryou." She cried. "Don't be sorry for me. Be sorry for him." He said as he jerked a thumb in Yami's direction. Kaishii gasped. "Oh my god! Is he okay?" Kaishii slowly made her way over to Yami. Yami started waking up.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Darn! Those stupid brats! Maybe if I can't control someone with powers then I can control someone without powers. And what if I just happen to use a family member." Kairo grinned evilly in his underground lair.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Seto Kaiba was sitting on a chair in his living room reading a book when he heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be." He said to himself. He got up and opened the door. "Hello Seto-kun." The stranger greeted. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" Seto started backing away from the door. "Why I know everyones name Seto-kun." The stranger walked toward him cornering him to a wall. "Who are you supposed to be? Santa Claus?" Seto asked sarcastically. "Perhaps. Where's your Holiday Spirit?" The stranger grinned. "Yeah and I'm the Easter Bunny. What Holiday Spirit? It's no where near Christmas!" The stranger grinned even more then pulled back the hood to his cloak to reveal his face. Seto gasped. "Kairo!" Kairo put a hand on Seto's forehead and Seto's little world went black.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"...... and that's what happened." Kiana finished re-telling exactly what just happened in the past hour. It was late and everyone was tired. Malik had already fallen asleep on the couch beside Kiana. Kiana smiled. She thought he looked cute when he was asleep. Kaishii laughed because she knew what Kiana was thinking. "What? Aren't I allowed to think that?" Kiana asked. Kaishii laughed again. "Why don't we all get a good night's rest?" She suggested. "Yeah. Where's everyone gonna sleep?" Kumiko looked around. "Well Ryou and I could sleep in my room. You and Yami can sleep in your room. And Kiana and uh........ Malik can sleep in Kiana's room." Kaishii said, staring awkwardly at Malik. "How are we going to get him upstairs?" Kaishii asked looking at the others.  
  
A few minutes later everyone was upstairs. Malik got up there by Yami and Ryou carrying him. Soon they were all asleep.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Seto woke up to find himself chained to a wall by his wrists. He felt the pain shoot through them. He guessed that he was unconcious for a while. A servant walked up to him and set a bowl of water down in front of him. "How do you expect me to drink this?" Seto asked the servant. The servant just ignored him and walked away. "Oh great." He groaned. Seto leaned forward to try and reach the bowl. He suceeded only his wrists were truly in pain. He took a sip of water then leaned against the wall to try and relax.  
  
Kairo walked in a few minutes later. "Why did you bring me here? What do you want from me? Why am I chained to this kruddy wall?" Kairo chuckled. "I see you have many questions to ask Seto-kun." Seto growled at the use of 'kun'. "Well I'll answer your questions one by one. I brought you here because I thought that you would be a perfect victum. I want nothing from you and you're chained to the 'kruddy' wall so you won't run away." Kairo looked down at Seto who was glaring at him. He smirked. "Victum for what?" Seto asked, his voice low. "You'll see very soon." Kairo laughed evilly then took off. Seto sat there and stared at a wall with a million questions running through his head. "Victum for what?" He repeated in a whisper. He tried to figure it out, but just couldn't piece it together. It was a puzzle he had yet to solve.  
  
Authoress of this chapter: Kiana Naomi 


End file.
